Monochrome Maid
by Chibi Tomoko
Summary: what happens when a 15 year old girl makes a contract with a demoness and somehow get sucked back in time to England during the Victorian era? One thing's for sure, hell is gonna break loose! CielxOC, slight SebastianxOC, and even MORE slight LauxOC. The only fanfiction that can be serious and a crackfic possibly at the same time, enjoy ! AU, I think...
1. Intro to Nameless Chick and Demoness

Hey! this is my first Kuro fan fic and even though they arent here at first, the cannon characters will come in time, please, please wait. i have yet to find a name for my OC, but usually i use Raven or Terra and i want to get out of that rut, I am totally open to suggestions and a small request-odd names that begin with T, R, or S. that is my preference. also this chapter is only a thousand words or so, pretty short, but i will make them longer, i promise!

* * *

The wind blew, wafting the scent of a fresh soul, ripening to the demons nose. She savored the scent of the soul she's sure would be delicious. Licking her lips she sets off in the general direction of the scent, determined to grab the soul that called out to her, waiting, slowly stalking her prey. _'It has been quite a few years since I've had a meal._' She thought as she walked, taking her sweet time, she remembered her old master, a woman in her early twenties, angry, confused, and often self-downing, and shy when she met new people. She was also quite attractive, yet she was convinced that she was ugly, and was positive that when people complimented her she thought they were just being nice. _'She was quite fetching, my late mistress. Her soul was quite pure, sweet even. That's the fun thing about souls; they have varying tastes depending on the person, so you don't grow bored of the taste. ' _she thought. "Hmm… I think I'll watch my food mature." She states quietly, racing off.

* * *

"Pain… without love, pain, I can't get enough, pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." A young teenage girl recited the lyrics to one of her favorite songs. Even though she herself was usually happy and care free, her interests were dark and misunderstood. She was perfectly alright with that. "You're sick of feeling numb; you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand." She continued on, staring at her wall, eyes unfocused. Clutching her shirt, she recites another line. "This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work; trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go out you'll understand." She lays her head back on her headboard, trying to overcome her unnatural, unhappy, extremely apathetic mood.

Sighing, she realizes this song isn't doing the trick like it ought to, so she switches to another song, by the same band, jumping in at a random point. "Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself! So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become, help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal!" she sings, trying to seal her dark emotions into the song to get back to her usual self. Usually just humming or thinking the lyrics would help, but today, those methods did little to ease the petite teen's had a bad day at school, had a fight with her mom, although she didn't fight back. During this one sided quarrel she ended up getting slapped several times, grabbed by the collar, the underarm of her tee ripped from being dragged by the back of it on the floor, her back slammed against the wall in fear of her mother attacking her, and so on.

After having that incident, she then has her entertainment wrenched from her, and having all of her favorite décor taken as well-her proof of being an otaku is gone. All she could do is sit in her room and wait to be called out. Figuring that her room could need some more décor, even with her "Badge of Otakuness" but never got the chance to write down what she wanted. So, not even having to move from her spot on her bed, she grabbed a notebook and pen, and then began to write a list of things she could use in her room. Her being an otaku, it was obvious what her first few things on the list would be:

More manga (she only has five of her own)

Anime box sets

Anime posters

More plushies (she only has one)

More cosplay items (she has a Naruto headband *that her mom didn't take*)

Band posters (she has none of these)

Posters (none)

Anime jewelry (she doesn't even like jewelry, but when its anime related it _might_ be a different story.)

A scroll (anime scroll, her friend has a soul eater one)

Display cards (self-explanatory)

Then, because she thought that was pretty much all she would need, she just stopped there. Looking up from the tablet, she sighed and daydreamed about the new room she one day hopes she can have, then opens her eyes, and stares at the current room- almost vacant, extremely plain, and boring. Eventually she realizes that she feels a little better, but still not enough to smile or laugh(and it is extremely easy to make her do either if the right thing is said or thought of). Thinking very hard, she comes up with another song she enjoys. "Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time, and turning all against the one, it's an art that hard to teach, another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance frigger dance! Man he never had a chance and no one even knew, it was really only you, and now you steal away. Take him out today. Nice work you did, you're gonna go far kid!" she sings, exactly on beat, not daring to mess the song up in any way possible.

When she finished the first stanza, she gave a small smile. _'Hopefully, I will go far. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. And maybe if I try hard enough I might get my dream room. My bookshelf is practically empty, so maybe I should get the manga first… but how am I going to get the money? I don't get an allowance, and with the way I do my chores, I won't get one anytime soon, or ever probably. My birthday is months away and there aren't any other holidays I get money that I can remember… and I can't randomly ask, Kayla and I don't go out much, and-OVERLOAD, MELTDOWN IN PROGRESS! SYSTEM OVERHEATING- PLEASE TURN ON COOLING DEVICE!' _she mentally rambled. Sighing, she realizes she has to calm down, and ties to do so.

Eventually she does and notices something- The eerie feeling of someone watching her. Giving a quick glance around and seeing nobody, she shakes it off. Little did she know, there was no person watching, but instead a hungry beast of the depths of hades. A sly grin grew across the demons face. _'She's small in size, petite even.'_ Licking her lips, her train of thought continues. _'Yet she isn't too boney. Well, it's alright. The smallest apples are always juicier, my late master taught me. Hmm, I've yet to see this girls face.'_ She mused to herself, taking in the sight of the girl, wanting her food a bit early.

* * *

A/N- like i said above. this is my first Kuro fanfic and I have it planned out. But I have no name for my main character, and yes, she is completely based off me. And there will be actual black butler cannon characters coming in soon, I promise, so please stick with me and wait. A problem I seem to have is that I can't seem to stop making the characters ramble, talking or thinking, so I'm seeking help with that, and I cannot get the idea out of my head, so I am forced to write it out, and hope I finish. also, can anyone tell me the names of the songs i somewhat stole, or at least the bands? the person who does shall be my FF review happy person! stupid, i know, but still, guess or at least review. oh! btw, demoness has a name, just not my own character.


	2. Homicidal Rectangles and Random Wars

Chapter One-school

A/N-ok, this chapter is in my characters point of view.

* * *

I'm having the time of my life, switching from anime to anime, living the life with some of my favorite characters, sparring with a few, y'know, just having fun. "Yo, Chibi, catch!" Naruto yells to me, tossing a box in my direction. I catch it, staring curiously. "What's in it Naru?" I ask. "Our lunch, of course. Sorry, don't have enough money for ramen, so I just packed that." He replies. "Oh. It's cool dude." I say. "yo, short stack, save me some of the octopus." Sasuke demands behind me. "Arg! You know what Chicken Butt Head, get your own octopus!" I fuss at him. "I could, but I think it'd be funnier to see you do it, half pint." "Hey, you freaking emo prince, you wanna go?!" I push back, pulling out a kunai. "oh, you bet, but make sure to play fair, no hitting below the belt, or is that all you can reach?" he asks, pulling out a kunai of his own. "That's it! This means WAR princey boy! Itachi shall always be king!" we both lunge at each other when-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I'm taken out of my dream and dragged back to my bed with a shrill, annoying sound. Instinctively I pound the snooze button and close my eyes for another few beautifully solitary minutes, soaking in the peace and quiet, trying to make the minutes last. Then it goes off again, beeping, and I hit the snooze again-My daily routine.

* * *

Eventually I get up, not ready to face the new day. Sighing, I drag myself over to my closet and fish out my uniform, grab my towel lying by the door and head for the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later, I go back to my room, checking my bag and brushing my hair, after having it(the brush) flung across the room a few times-my hair is extremely thick. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I'm all set. Checking to see how I look, I see that I didn't tie my tie properly. Quickly fixing that uncommon error I start out the door for school. As usual, I walk about a half block before I meet up with Kayla, a friend of mine. ""Yo, Short stack." She calls out to me. Reflecting on my dream, I almost called her the Emo Prince. Catching myself just in time, I just sigh and give her a half-baked reply with little enthusiasm. "I am not vertically challenged; you are just a jerk about my height." "True," she replies. "But I have the right! You are shorter than me, and I am average, therefore you are short Chica." Sighing, I don't even put up a fight and shrug it off. "whatever." is my only real reply. After walking a few minutes in unbroken silence, she pipes up almost angrily "you're boring me! What is up with you? You almost never bore me." I can only sigh at her bluntness. "Nothing's up, just the usual, I'm sorry I seem to be boring you to tears." "Yeah, you're getting pretty close." She admits, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I mean, usually you aren't this…" she taps her finger against her chin, struggling to find a word to complete the sentence. I wait to see what her colorful but limited vocabulary will use to fill in the blank, even though I know what she means. "bleh." She finished, just as I started to zone out, like I do often. Upon hearing her finishing word I allow a tiny, barely noticeable smile to grace my lips. "Ah yeah! I made Short stuff smile! My friend is comin' back to me!" she noticed. But with that little outburst, my smile could only get bigger.

* * *

Then, just to freak her out a little, I sing a Lady Gaga parody. After being into it for about a minute and seeing her utterly shocked, I make her dumbstruck by doing something _totally _out of my comfort zone- I dance. Nothing too bad, but not something that I would do normally, dipping and swinging what I guess pass for hips and moving my arms. "Oh my god, where has my friend gone!?" she yells dramatically to the sky. I can't help but give a dark chuckle, dropping my unusual behavior instantly. "Chill out, I stopped, I'm back." I state, trying to get her to calm down-at first she was playing, but then she just went haywire, looking like the nut she really is. I usually don't mind being seen in public with her but I think just this morning it's too much, so I smack her back, making her shut up and hit me back, and I allow it, it is only fair.

During the rest of the way we make small talk that I wasn't particularly really into, I kinda was zoned out or half listening. When I'm fully back to a state of awareness, I notice we're finally at the gate. Sighing, I walk to in and go to the mess hall for the probably crappy breakfast I was to be served, with Kayla hot on my trail looking as bored as I was. We made it through the line to see it's the breakfast pizza. Shrugging indifferently, I decide that it wasn't too bad. I reach up to grab my tray when I notice I grab thin air. I look at the lunch lady to see she's the one that always makes me smile before I am allowed my food, and complimenting me while I do as I'm told.

"Smile baby, makes you look real pretty." She tells me, a smile of her own in place. I guess most people would be annoyed, but I can only smile back obediently with a small "Yes ma'am," in reply. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be frowning, I won't allow it!" she states, her smile becoming warmer. As I move on to get my milk my dim smile drops. Kayla, like I knew she would, comes behind me snickering. "Lunch Lady's pet." I don't even turn around to give her my blank look. "Just being nice is all." I state as I punch in my lunch number to the machine, passing along to our table. "Why? She can't do anything to you." She mutters behind me, fumbling with her number. I catch it, unsure if I was meant to hear or not, I still give a reply. "Just because. It won't kill you to be nice every once and a while."

"What? I am nice." She states, feigning innocence. I almost smile at her little game as we sit down at our spot. "Don't lie." Is my simple answer as I bite into my pizza. Really pretending to be hurt, she goes on listing a bunch of things shes done. "…and I didn't break that dudes arm when I could have." She ends… in all honesty, that's all I really heard. I'm just about done with my pizza, ready to get up when my friend Marcia comes and gives me a piece of hers. Not even thinking twice about it, I give her a nod of thanks and continue eating. While we all are still there, she talks to me. Frankly, I am only half listening, I can't stop getting the feeling that I'm being stared at. No matter how much I try to shake it off, the creeping sensation keeps coming back.

It makes you think- _'who are they, what do they want, why do they want it, will they leave me alone when they get it or even if they don't? why do they want it from me? I'm too plain for words. I guess I was raised to be stiff, but nobody outside of my circle of friends really notices me unless they tease me. So maybe I should get ready for a prank attack? From behind? Left? Right? Above? This is really starting to rub me the wrong way…' _my thoughts roam, unheard and unknown to anyone but me. I'm brought back to reality by hearing another nickname of mine being almost shouted at me. I look up and see its time to go… sighing I shove the rest of my breakfast meal down my throat, then chug my milk, shooting up from the bench, grabbing my book bag, and dumping my tray down the bin. Still unable to shake my uneasy mood, I try with more effort to listen to my friends but it becomes harder as the cool, chilling stare I feel presses down on me, harder, harder, and harder until finally I'm suffocated and squished. _'Who or what is staring at me?'_ I wonder repeatedly. I stare as coldly as possible at everything, everyone, trying to seek out that lone stare, hoping to scare them away. It stops, finally. Now, it doesn't take as much effort to listen to my weird friends. Now, I become involved in the conversation, a small smile dancing on my lips. "Alright ladies, Frieza or Cooler, who would win?" I butt in, curious to find out the answer. "Cooler." They both reply instantly. I can only smile wider-we all agreed on this only all too overthought question without a second thought.

"Okay, alright, what about Piccolo and Dende?" I ponder aloud. We all fall silent for a moment, mentally listing all the possibilities. I'm the first to speak on the matter-"I think Pickle." I called Piccolo Pickle some times when I'm too tired or lazy to pronounce the last part. My Sempai agrees, wholeheartedly. "Sempai agrees with the Chibi, and the Chibi is NEVER wrong, and if she is, never tell her, otherwise she will kill your ass. Right Chibi?" she states, hand gesturing vividly. I crack a smile at her unwavering loyalty to me. She really is sweet, and it seems like I'm just something better than what I view myself as- nothing special, just like everyone else, if not lower, a freak, and accident prone. However, in her eyes I'm some kind of Goddess of a newly budding race or something-she views me as I should view her, I guess. She is older than me, she seems smarter than me, is always getting A's and B's and all, while me? I don't even really try in school, getting decent grades and all, but what if I tried? I could match or even surpass her grades. Yet, I don't try at all. Maybe I should get over my accursed laziness and actually give some effort.

* * *

Apparently I was deep in thought about this because the next thing I know, I'm in home room with my friends, sitting in my just barely getting warm seat. Now, I notice, we are just scratching the surface of all the possibilities of an all-out anime vs. anime war. I can only stare in disbelief at the two of them. "…But Naruto would wipe out Piccolo with Rasengan!" Sempai declared, smirking. "Or would he? Goten could knock Sakura out of the race, easy." Kayla stated back calmly, a small smirk of her own in place. "Kakashi could knock Piccolo into next week." She adds after a moment's thought. "Oh yeah? Jiraya could K.O older Gohan any day of the week!" Sempai counters. Kayla can only stare for a moment, smirking, before she continued "Goku could beat the hell out of Madara. And Frieza could kick Kakashi until his ass looked like a gay guys." I wouldn't dare interrupt their… _heated discussion; _so naturally, I become an onlooker, and go simply unnoticed by the two of them, as if they forgot for that brief time I was there. I can't say I agree with everything that they say, but that's the fun of it, in my opinion.

When I heard the comparison of Sasuke to Buu, I had to butt in-"Shut up. We all know CBH would lose, don't even _try_ to say he could stand a chance. I would even stick up for _Vegeta _in this fight- his Chidori is no match for Vegeta's Galactic Gun or Final Flash! Even Trunks and Goten…no, PAN could slap the Emo bastard senseless. Boom bishes." I state, looming over them-Like A Boss. Both of them agreed, we all have a strange thing with Sasuke.

I liked him at first, to some degree, but then he went crazy, so I took a 180 on liking him. Then sempai was a fan girl for a time, but then something I don't remember happened and she started hating him. And Kayla? I have no clue. But usually when we are represented by Naruto characters she's Sasuke while I'm Naruto himself. I think Sempai would probably be Sai… but that's just my personal opinion. "Chibi is right. Sasuke don't stand a chance…" Sempai states glumly, even though I know she would be over it almost immediately.

What does the Emo Prince matter? Itachi will always, ALWAYS be king! And the weasel is much more awesome anyway. Because of our discussion we almost didn't notice it was time to go to our first period. After hustling to our first class, we kept going on with the conversation. Then I spoke in an olden time judge-like fashion "here ye, here ye, why are thou arguing about thy favorite characters of Japanese animation? Doth thou not enjoy Dragon Ball Z Kai? Doth thou not enjoy Naruto?" Sempai nodded, looking at me, a bit confused. Kayla stared at me like she wanted to beat the regal out of me, and asked what it means. Silencing her by shoving my elbow in her ribcage, I continue. "Sorry, I forgot to giftwrap it. BUT, back to what I was talking about- in simple terms it mean you both love DBZK and Naruto- why the frigg are you being bishes and deciding who would take who down? Bishes, please." I state, giving a very out of character ghetto fabulous snap of my fingers, striding into the classroom, taking my seat.

Apparently, I left them dumbfounded at the door for a moment, but I didn't even have the heart to care. I sat down, started the work that was on the board and finished quickly, awaiting further instruction. My Sempai, who sat in front of me, was passing me a note without anyone else noticing. I take it and open it, curious as to see what I would find. I can only mentally sweatdrop. It wasn't about anything, just saying two simple words. _'Hey Chibi.' _I decide to respond back with something random: _'RECTANGLE BISHES EATING ICECREAM WHILE KILLING CIRCLE BISHES, SINGING BODIES BY DROWNING POOL!' _I pass the note back and wait for her reaction. I can tell she's laughing a little. She replies _'lol, epix. Wats up?' _my only reply was _'nun.' _I couldn't find anything to say, other than that really, and I guess it's true.

At this moment I just got bored, passed her the note, but I could only think of one thing to do- YGOTAS MUSIC! I started humming Pharaoh's Throne, playing it full blast in my head _'what do you want, come on throw me a bone, cause you're not gonna take my Pharaohs Throne!' _ man, you can't help but to love that song! I stare at the board, waiting for the note to come back to me when I hear the door slam, signaling the teacher has now arrived in the humble classroom. After that the day passed pretty fast, until lunch where me, Kayla and Marcia met up. Once again they were having a probability war. This time I stepped in again, but for a better purpose than you'd ever know-Excel from Excel Saga and Ryoichi from Gravitation. If you know like I do, that would be a jacked up as frigg match. "Shut the frigg up! You know that that would end a way so funny and stupid it can't even be mentioned!"

Kayla bursts out laughing. I can only take that as a true sign of agreement. We had made sempai watch the series a while back because of the many couples of yoai. She enjoyed it. Me? I haven't even finished the series. Either way I press on "Ryo and Excel. You have GOT to be kidding me bishes. If not heads shall _roll._ That type of match _cannot _truly be determined _unless _it's in each person's mind; each one will end up with a random result. I can't even imagine the maybe infinite possibilities." And just for that moment, in my own little world, everything in the background just faded to black, and me, as I am, a blissful expression on my face, just having a good ol' time.

I assume my friends notice because the next thing I know they're copying me. I can only sweatdrop in annoyance. The only thing I can possibly do is pimpslap both of them-Like A Pimp. After they snapped out of that, I did something to make me happy. I fixed my collar cockily, smirking, and held out my imaginary pimp cane, directing my bitches tward a group of guys, talking in a pimp-like tone-"line up bishes, hoes, hookas, sluts, and prostitutes come one and all, I accept the young, the old, the short, and the tall!" I state, reminding myself of Bullhorn from Black Dynamite.

How the hell does his fat ass fight anyway? And whats up with the rhyming? And why does every single damn fighter know some form of kung fu? And how the hell does honey bee keep ninja stars in her boobs? And what the he-

I was brought out of my mental ramble by sempais laughter. Shes a good hoe- she knows shes replaceable and shouldn't agrue or she'll get sold to the nastiest bidder. Yeah, I'll sell her, and she gets what, 8%? And that's when shes a good little hooker girl. I don't care that she has a boyfriend. The day moves on pretty fast after lunch, I must admit. Before I knew it my sempai was off to her bus, and Kayla and I were walking home together, me forgeting about that stare i felt earlier on in the day completely.

* * *

A/N-ta da! i finished the chapter fully.


	3. of Raccoon Men and Gunshots

A/N-hey there people! just a warning, this chapter is much more serious and has death in it. my step grandmother said it was creepy and weird, yet she watches horror movies like kids shows. but moving on, very sad, and guess what? the plot is totally progressing! but just something i have to say, LEAVE SOME FRIGGING REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY~! so far i have only gotten two from THE SAME PERSON! and that in my book is shameful, just so you know. and fr her only, she gets cookies. *throws cookies at reviewer*have fun. oh, i dont own kuro.

* * *

'_flashback':_ _I was brought out of my mental ramble by sempais laughter. Shes a good hoe- she knows shes replaceable and shouldn't agrue or she'll get sold to the nastiest bidder. Yeah, I'll sell her, n she gets what, 8%? And that's when shes a good little hooker girl. I don't care that she has a boyfriend. The day moves on pretty fast after lunch, I must admit. Before I knew it my sempai was off to her bus, and Kayla and I were walking home together._

* * *

Chapter two-

Kayla and I were into a little moment where she's going on a rampage and I just laugh my head off because of what she's saying. "and Dynamite's stupid ass just gonna throw Bullhorn's head like a damn motherfucking head of lettuce or something! Bull!" she's shouting practically. Man, I'm upset too, but I wouldn't say some of the things she's saying-agree with them, frigg yeah, but say them? Nonono. She's continuing her rant, plowing full speed ahead, with me agreeing, when we reach my house

. I can only just agree and laugh, and walk in with my usual greeting. "I'm home mama!" I take my shoes off and am about to go to my room when I hear her desperate cry "don't come in, run!" my first instinct is naturally to disobey and run toward her to see what's going on. I think that I should've gone with mama's suggestion, I realize as I see the scene unfolding before me-a gruff looking man, around his late forties, unshaven, pot belly protruding from his tight t-shirt

. As I look closely at the man, I realize he has a cleft chin, beady, bloodshot eyes, a scraggly looking chin with a five o'clock shadow look going on, messy brownish black hair, tanned, red skin, and just over all, creepy looking- and the clothes didn't help at all- he has small bags under his eyes, and around them, slight black eyes, making me feel reminded of a raccoon- but as I look down at his clothes and really look at them, i take notice that they further enhance his raccoonified appearance; his grey and black stripped shirt and black pants with a striped beanie, and those beady eyes? _'is this some kind of strange cosplayer guy doing Rigby from Regular show who lost his memory?' _I think to myself as I stare at him some more, trying not to smile in this strange, yet obviously serious situation. Yes, I am notorious for laughing in strange or even life threatening situations. I can't believe it myself, a lot of the time.

I notice my mother was tied to the chair and a slap mark on her face. Irritated, the man rips a piece of cloth from the curtain a few feet behind them and gruffly wraps it around her mouth, getting all up in her face, speaking in a nasty, creepy, scratchy, deep voice "don't try me. I really will kill you if that's what it takes to just bag some cash, maybe some valuable junk, pawn it, and live a little. Understood?" he asks as he pulls out a shiny black pistol from his jeans band, pointing it at her head.

Naturally I'm stunned and maybe a bit mortified. Naturally, I'm frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. I stare at my mother's face, looking to her for a hint. Staring back at me, she urges me to run eagerly with her eyes. I lock eyes with her, asking her silently if she's sure-we all know I can't out run a bullet. Just to show how sure she was, she gave a just barely noticeable nod.

Silently sighing, I turn to dart around, to run to get help, to save her, but I freeze when I hear the faint click of the gun. Breaking out in a cold sweat, I hear his scraggly voice "go on girly, run. I'll just shoot this woman. We all know, this is gonna splatter her brains all over the place." He speaks tauntingly. I don't know how I find the courage to do it, but I manage to turn one last time to my mother, knowing it may be the last time I see her alive. I don't want to run, but if she tells me to, I have to. I glance at her over my shoulder, just barely catching the look in her eye. She seems alright with it, but I just can't bring myself to do it. She glares at me somewhat, silently chiding me for being a coward.

I force my legs to move, respecting her last wish and dashing toward the door at top speed. _BANG! _The gunshot resonates throughout what seems the world, shattering my world, and taking an innocent person's away-forever. He runs in the rooms ransacking the place. I can't move, too much grief is filling me… it's not like I could magically stop him and bring her back to life. Moments later I hear him leave through the window, his burlap sack rattling like a tambourine. I know there's a smirk on his face as he says a final goodbye, sounding smug, taunting, and not even a smidgeon remorseful. "see you around girly." My knees go weak, and I feel the urge to turn around.

I don't know why, but I find myself doing so. I stare at my mother's lifeless body, and I feel the wind hitting my face, blowing back my long hair that she always forced me to wear down, because she said it was so pretty… suddenly I hit something hard. Noticing I struck the floor, landing on something warm, wet, and a little sticky. Immediately I knew it was blood. I try to force myself up, but fall back to the floor, limp as a rag doll. After a few seconds, I lift with everything I got, just barely getting up.

Walking up to her remains, I just stare at the whole scene- the blood splattered all over the walls, floor, and various things around in the room. Then I stare just at her corpse, seeing the hole on the side of her head, blood gushing out, her eyes, just as pretty as always, glossy and lifeless, but still smiling at me. I reached out to touch her when my stepdad comes in, just as unsuspecting as I was.

"What the hell's goin' on, here?" he asks, not yet seeing my mama's…remains. Taking in a deep breath, I try to explain as bluntly as possible "a guy came in, ransacked the place," I get up, dragging him along behind the counter where her body lay, hidden, gesturing toward it, almost robotically "and did…this." He stares in disbelief, getting down on his knees and hugging her dead body, screaming to Heaven, tears streaming down his face, body racking sobs escaping him, shaking her corpse like a mother bouncing a baby on her knee, moving at an irregular, jagged beat. As I stare at them, I realize the gag is still on her mouth.

I reach forward and try to take it off, but he yanks his body back, taking her out of my reach. Realizing he was going through shock and denial, I talk to him soothingly. "Dude, take off the gag. Please." Dude, the only name I've ever been comfortable calling my stepfather. I know it's not appropriate for this situation, but I need just one piece of hope that it was just a nightmare, but we both know it's as real as me and him, and the gun that ended it all. He stares at me, confused, but complies with my request. As the torn cloth falls, I notice she's smiling her very rare smile.

Maybe I get that from her… her smile is her parting gift to me and my stepfather; I know because I know her just like she knew me, and I know I would do the same. Unable to stare at her lifeless shell anymore, I make a beeline to my room, slam the door and fling myself across the bed, squeezing my eyes tight. Then, just like an old black and white picture on film, the whole this starts to play forcefully in my head, her screaming for me to run, seeing his disgusting face and raccoon features.

I open my eyes, crying again and make a decision. Picking up my phone, I look through my contacts and call a number. I prepare myself to deliver the news as the phone rings on the other end. After a couple of rings I hear the sound of someone picking up. _"Hello?" _the all too familiar voice greets me. I swallow dryly and respond the best I can. "Hey granny. Are you sitting down? I need to tell you something."

* * *

_A/N-_DUN DUN DUN! yeah, i put in a cliffie, what are you gonna do about it? _review._ constructive criticism is welcome. i love you all who have read my humble story. and just a warning- any KHR lovers out there? if so, you are going to probably enjoy my next story, or myabe the rewriting of an older i had. i deleted 13th Boss because it was just dead and pathetic to me. i am willing to rewrite it if people want me to though. it was a story basically about my OC and her OC friends based off of me and my friends becoming a mafia family because my character is the 13th boss of a mafia family who's in a alliance with the Vongola, and a few other families. thats about it. review or grell shall come to your house and dance to Whip My Hair. we all know he had a LOT of hair.


	4. Of Hung Men and Possessive Touches

A/N-hey you guys! i know it takes me forever but at least i update at all, you know? this chapter was a bit longer than what i would have liked and i have some news! i may try my hand at yugioh and khr fanfics soon and i have a poll up on what my character's name should be on my profile. please vote because i will find a way to use all three. ex- number one voted name i'll use as her given name. number two i may use as a nick name or middle name, and the least i may use as ciel's pet name or something, i dunno. also, i may change the name of my story to something more fitting. yes, i like monochrome rose, but i'm thinking it sounds better as a one shot story and i should change it to the name i prefer and was thinking about for a while- Monochrome Maid. another thing is please be patient, the cannon characters will come soon enough, if you're getting anxious, and hm...i think that's it.

* * *

_Flashback- I open my eyes, crying again and make a decision. Picking up my phone, I look through my contacts and call a number. I prepare myself to deliver the news as the phone rings on the other end. After a couple of rings I hear the sound of someone picking up. "Hello?" the all too familiar voice greets me. I swallow dryly and respond the best I can. "Hey granny. Are you sitting down? I need to tell you something."_

Naturally, because she is my grandmother and when I usually ask this question it's good news I am delivering, she starts to get giddy in her own granny sort of way. _"What happened?" _I hesitate, not wanting to destroy the happiness she must be feeling. I clench my fist, knowing that it has to be done. "Granny, mama…" _"What about her?" _she asks, he curiosity growing. I had to tell her… blurting it out as fast as possible, I tell her. "Granny mama is dead! She got shot in her head and he blew her brains out!" I try my best not to break out in howling sobs, of which I just barely succeed. There was a long silence, and I just know she can't believe me. I tried to make it as painless as possible, but did I just end up making it worse on accident?

After a long pause, she finally speaks, her voice void of the life it normally had, just sounding half dead and unbelieving. _"…how did it happen?"_ I had no choice but to relive every moment of her murder, speaking in somewhat vivid detail. I didn't stop for a minute, just leaking everything out to her, and just barely taking a break to continue talking every now and again. When my sorrowful tale is over, another pregnant pause takes over the line. Her only response is to just tell me about people who have habits they can't afford, and things like that. I could only half listen- the part of me that wasn't listening was just…dead, it seemed.

Then, she catches my ear by telling me to put my stepdad on the phone. I walk out to the kitchen and utter 3 simple words "you're on speaker." She starts talking to dude and I listen, but when the word funeral comes into play, I hear her say "leave the room." Instantly, I know she means me. I go to my room. Unable to just sit there and do nothing, I dress myself in my purple graphic tee, jeans, and sneakers, upon leaving I tell my stepdad that I was going to Kayla's house. I doubt he even hears me or cares, so I just leave.

After about 5 minutes of walking, I find myself at her doorstep. I knock, and as I wait for a reply to the door, I try to collect myself, not wanting to cry in front of her. No one has seen me cry, and they never will if I have anything to say about it. Eventually, the door opens wide, with Kayla standing there, shocked to see me looking like I did. "What the hell happened to you?" she asks, sizing me up. "It's my mom, she-" I cut off, my vison becoming blurry with the tears welling up in my eyes. Frustrated, I drag my nails against my arm, relishing the pain that replaced the emptiness I felt. Kayla stares at me, shocked for a moment, before she says what I imagine to be the first thing on her mind. "Child, what the hell do you think your short ass is doing? You aint goin emo on me, are ya?" I can only shake my head. "N-no. My mom…she gone. Forever." I manage to choke out, my voice suddenly sore and forcing itself to be heard.

I bet I look so pathetic, but I can't help it. I'm screaming at myself on the inside not to break down like a 50 year old car, scratching my arm that's now burning with an amazing intensity. "get your ass up there." Kayla states, jerking her head in an upwards motion, indicating her room upstairs. Nodding, I walk in, mumble a greeting to her parents elsewhere in the house, and quickly climb the steps, opening the door and sitting on the arm of the couch. Now walking in the room, Kay sits on the other end of the couch, on the cushion to give us our own space.

She stares at me for a second, trying to figure out what I meant, I think. "How come she left?" she asks cautiously. "me." Is the only answer I can accurately give her. It is the truth, isn't it? I notice the pregnant silence between us, and sense that she's confused. Thinking a moment, I calm myself down as best I can and try to speak in my normal voice, but it comes out in just a dawdled out monotone. "Go get me some ice." I feel her confused stare, but seconds after, I hear a sigh and see her get up and go downstairs. About two minutes later I hear her bounding up the steps, shoving the cup my way. "here." She says almost robotically. I take the ice and look in it. It's crushed, just the way I like it.

Taking a big chunk and placing it against my wrist and forearm, rubbing in circles, sighing at relief of the burning. I just know she thinks I'm suicidal and emo now. "What the hell you doin, chile?" she asks me, reminding me faintly of my grandmother. Finally, I calm down enough to explain to her that I meant she died. Automatically she sits, sighing. "damn. Somebody got to her before me." She always joked that she would kill my mom if she got on my nerves too much. Sitting down on the couch again, she looks somewhat giddy "tell me how it went down, I want to imagine myself there!" she sounds excited, trying to be humorous. I explain yet another time how it played out, and by the time I was finished, I was halfway through the cup.

"Wow, im sorry about your mom, chica, and I think I know the guy." She states, looking at me, I assume to see my reaction. "It's cool." I reply. That's all I ever reply, now that I think about it. "no, seriously, I think I know the guy." "Don't fool around." I stare at her, emotionless. She stares back at me, just as coolly "chica, I may be a fool, but I don't fool around." Her response lingers in the air for a moment before I stand up, pop one of the last chunks in my mouth, and go to the door. "see you later chere."

I state with a lazy wave over my shoulder, leaving her room and eventually the house. As soon as I step on the pavement, I feel something isn't right, but I don't know what. I run as fast as my legs can possibly take me to my house, finally, winded and in a petrified cold sweat, I open the door and walk in the kitchen to see dude suspended in midair, supported by a belt that my mother bought him. I stand there for a moment, mortified, before I can't take the sight anymore and race to my room, throwing myself across the bed, wave after wave of emotion washing over me-hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, and so on, drowning me. Eventually I stop crying. Chuckling humorlessly, I speak to myself quietly. "I guess the well's dried up."

I just lay there for a moment, thinking about what to do. Eventually, I notice something strange- the feeling of a pair of eyes on me. Impossible! I was here alone and no one can get into my locked room door, even if someone were here. Something else that catches my attention is the sudden lack of light hitting my eyelids- it was still daytime, so why was it suddenly so dark? And lastly, I felt cold. I was wearing a pretty warm tee, and my room was warm normally, anyway, so what the hell was going on? I open my eyes to see animalistic eyes staring at me hungrily against an otherwise black background.

Reflexively I flinch, and then, I notice my clothes, or rather my lack of them. The only thing on my body was a very thin red silk sheet with black edging. It was pretty, but pretty useless as a cover, I'll admit. A cold, but gentle female voice calls out to me. "Human, what is your greatest desire?" I, unsure of what to say, just as always, let my mouth run on auto pilot. "I don't know. I just know that it's cold and one of us aint supposed to be here." In the darkness, right below the pair of eyes, I see a toothy smirk, with a noticeable fang, accompanied by a light chuckle. "I see you have a sense of humor and a sharp tongue. Interesting." I raise a brow, shocked by her mannerisms. Who is she and what does she want?

"your soul called out to me, so I am here to become your servant in achieving your goal, whatever that may be." She states coolly, pausing politely for me to take it into consideration. But something struck me- why would she do this? Obviously she wants something in return, but what? _'Might as well ask.'_ I think tiredly. "But if you're willing to do all of this, you must want one hell of a favor(A/N-no pun intended, lol.), am I right?" I ask, even though I know I am. I notice the smirk grow a bit wider, telling me I was correct.

"Oh, you are a sharp little girl, aren't you? But yes, once you for fill your goal, your soul, or the soul of someone bitter must be given up for me to eat. Then, and only then, we are considered even." I stare at her calmly, taking it all in. I couldn't do it- sell someone's soul, or even mine, to some…thing that's just going to eat it apparently. Am I really that cold? "consider your opinions, young mistress. The odds are really in your favor, are they not?" she spoke, her tone quite sincere. "No. I am not, nor shall I be, your mistress." is the only thing I could say.

I truly am not a killer. Wouldn't it be considered me killing a person, if I gave up someone's soul, instead of my own, to repay this woman? If she is even a woman, truly. It seems I surprised her, seeing as the smirk dulled considerably, and her eyes, ever so slightly losing that calm, yet mischievous glow. "Are you truly positive? You truly must be quite pure, or foolish, not to want revenge after such horrendous wrongdoings have befallen you." Her smirk widens up, gaining the life it once had-she was trying to trick me. I do the only thing I know to do in this situation- ready myself for ridicule. I try to half listen to her next words, pretend I'm not interested, but what she says next, nothing in the world could have prepared me for:

"your mother… it's a shame she had to die that way. She was quite a beautiful woman, and very shapely as well. And from one lone glance, even a village simpleton could tell she had the knowledge of a scholar." I could feel her move closer to me, hooking around me, touching her fingernail to right under my eye, and dragging it down my cheek, my other eye watering at the memory. _'You wuss. Don't you dare cry, damn it.' _I think to myself, not wanting to show her any sign of weakness. "Yet, look at what good that brain would be, scattered in bloody bits all over the walls, blood shed needlessly. A life gone with no purpose of death… you don't wish to avenge her wronged death at the hands of a lowly street goer?"

Damn, she's good. I find myself unsure of what to say or do, and somehow finding her gentle yet…caring? No…daring? No…possessive…? Yes, definitely possessive touch soothing. I don't want her to let me go, even though I don't know who she is and what she may do, it feels… like I've done this before, many times, by these exact arms. Cried in them, laughed in them, slept in them, been carried by these same, slender, cold arms…even died in them. Wait. What the hell is going on with me? I am ALIVE. I only live ONCE and die ONCE. Where the hell is alla this coming from? I've never met this woman before, so how on earth would she do any of that? And she kept saying things like she was a close friend of the family or something…just who is this woman?

"who the hell are you and how do you know so much?" I can feel the sly smirk grow on her face as she gives her chilling reply. "Young mistress, do you not remember the spine chilling glare you gave me at your school? I was the one watching over you, as well as your mother and stepfather." I'm confused beyond belief- part of me wants to push her away, fuss, yell, scream, kick, and throw a tantrum. Another part of me just wants to sit there, and cry in her long, inviting possessive arms and cry. _'…_ _Like I did before.' _I think to myself, not noticing my hands going up to meet her strong, yet simply comforting arms, and latching themselves on, like they hand minds of their own. She hugs me a bit more firmly, sensing my need for it, and me, at this point too rattled and numb to smack her away, eagerly accepted.

I felt her breath on my ear, sending a shiver halfway up my spine. It wasn't something I was used to. As I feel the breath getting a little stronger, I figure she's getting closer. I was right. She whispered something simple, yet effective in my ear-"do we have an agreement, _B__occhan?_" not being able to resist anymore, nod timidly, holding onto her a bit tighter. I can feel her smirk, yet again as she speaks to me in a somewhat soothing yet seductive tone- "good. Now, what is my name? you have the power to name me." I nod again, thinking of a response almost instantly. "Heartless." She gives a light chuckle at my choice of name, making me feel like I was naïve. "Is there something wrong with the name?" I ask, my voice just barely above a scared whisper. I didn't want her to think I was stupid. _'…wait…I care? Why?'_ I question myself silently.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by her yet again simple but effective words- "not at all, Bocchan, quite the opposite- it's very imaginative, unique, if you will." I nod again, feeling more sure of myself. "now," she starts, waking me wonder what else must she have to say. "what are your goals you wish for me to fore fill?" I think a moment, considering. I know I want to ask him why he did it. I also know I want to do many things… like go to japan, become a mangaka, a writer, the next Stan Lee…. There are many things I want, but those may be what I want the most. "I want to hunt that man down, travel to places with my friends, and accomplish something great in life." "yes, my mistress." She says, walking in front of me, dropping her hold.

I minded, but didn't say anything, not wanting to seem like a needy child. "now, mistress, where would you like your contract?" she asks kindly, smiling sweetly, but fake. I'm confused. "contract?" I ask, not completely following. "the mark of my allegiance to you. Or, the mark of the damned, if you prefer." She states, a real smile curling onto her lips in a way that reminded me of the Grinch who stole Christmas. Resisting the urge to laugh, I just shrug. "I don't care." She shows her fang in a toothy grin when a sudden light shoots out of nowhere. Next thing I know, im laying flat on my back and my eye in in a hella lot of pain. As she's speaking, everything fades to black slowly- her animalistic eyes, her smile, the silk covering me-everything.

* * *

A/N-i guess its a bit of a cliffie. but a few things to be explained- my character may have just pulled an alois, but for a good reason, as you'll find out later. and my next chapter will probably take a while considering i have little to no time to do anything. but i will do my best and update asap. i hope you guys continue reading my crappy story, thank you.-bows-


	5. The Frigg?

**A/N-**hey you guys i'm back after sooo long and with a new story! i hope you guys enjoy it~!

* * *

_Flashback- Next thing I know, I'm lying flat on my back and my eye in in a hella lot of pain. As she's speaking, everything fades to black slowly- her animalistic eyes, her smile, the silk covering me-everything._

The next morning I woke up, groggy and my eye in dull, somewhat numb pain. I got used to it after a while, just lying there with my eyes closed, waiting to go back to sleep again-you see, when I sleep, I always, always wake up at some point before I really have to get up, so it just is natural for me to lay there and wait for sleep to befall me yet again.

After waiting what seems like hours, I just give up on the idea of sleep and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and trying to become fully awake. While almost completing that hard task, I hear the doorbell. Letting out a sigh, I walk out of my room slowly, closing the doors to the kitchen and trudge to the door, yanking it open to see Kayla holding a brown paper bag. She looks at me, startled, I imagine. I know I must look like I had literally taken on hell in a hand basket. And if you want to know my opinion, I had every damn right 'because in case you didn't notice, I went through one hell of a lot in the past twenty four hours buddy.

Sighing, I give her a nod of acknowledgement because I couldn't bring myself to speak- I'm sure my voice would crack and sound hoarse from all of my crying and angry yelling at the bodies in the next room I probably did in my sleep(A/N-you'll understand why I said that later. Usually she doesn't even snore in her sleep, let alone scream.) She nods back and starts walking to my room, but then she stops for a minute, yanking her shirt up to her nose. I'm confused for a minute, but eventually I figure it out.

What she smells I've already gotten used to-the stench of death at work. Quickly, I apologize and wave her into my room. Next, I move my mother's body to start the cleanup. Moving her lower body onto the counter was hard because she had a nice hourglass figure and some decent sized hips, and not to mention, a big round butt I used to sleep on when I was little. I still say no pillow could ever match the epicness of the Mama Butt Pillow. Sighing a little, I lay my head on it for just a little while, for some reason, I expected it to be warm as ever, but stupid me for just doing it anyway.

Moving their bodies isn't at all scary, just a bit…traumatizing. Really, it took about 15 minutes because they both weighed more than me, and I'm not exactly a muscle man. When that was finally done, I went to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies, and started spraying and scrubbing away the blood and the brains and the spit. But the scent of Hawaii Breeze doesn't change the fact that death is in this house.

When I'm done, I go back into my room and see Kayla watching TV. I take the remote and change the channel to boomerang, settling for the show on as of the moment. I always did like Scooby Doo. Even though I've seen the whole series maybe ten times over (A/N-LITERALLY) I still enjoy it. This particular episode was one of my favorites- Scooby Doo and the Mummy Too!

I enjoy this episode a lot because it was so funny the first time I saw it. Then the music starts to play, making me bounce slightly to the beat, and hum along. Kayla stares at me for a moment before she just shakes her head in a "sad" sort of way. I give a halfhearted sort of smile. After a little while of silence, she stares at me.

Sensing the stare without tearing me eyes away from the screen, I give her a grunt-when you've been friends with someone and gone through as much as us… you know what people mean when they do simple things, and in this case, a grunt means "out with it" or "hn?" or "speak your mind" or "spill" or "dish" or whatever. My preference was out with it today, and she picked up on it, turning to me. I notice the shifting on my bed, and know she's completely facing me. I know she wants to say something serious, so in turn, I give her my full attention by looking at her out of the corner of my eye, but eventually turning myself completely.

Knowing she's caught me, she speaks in a simple voice "is it alright to go into the kitchen?" I blink, nodding. The bodies are still in there, but they're not as messy. Go in if you want." I state evenly, forcing my voice not to hitch. She caught the S on body and quirked her brow. "Bodies? Your stepdad too?" I give a simple nod of confirmation. "The Hanging Tree." I state simply.

At first she's confused, but eventually she understands what I mean and sits there with a somewhat blank yet impressed expression. Eventually she gets up and walks to I would guess, the kitchen. Moments later she comes back with some lemonade. I can only stare at her in mild disbelief, debating or not whether I should ban her from my house for a while. She plops down beside me and looks at me serious again. Naturally it's a repeat of last time, but a different question, different answer. "Hey..." "hn?" "is it unnerving?" confused I stare at her sighing, she presses harder "you know, having the grim reaper in your house, making an omelet?" to this simple statement, I can't even chuckle, but I answer anyway.

"It's not too bad… it hurts, yeah, but I still have to live, don't I?" after thinking a bit, she nods. "I see." Is her curt reply. I get up, deciding to go to the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror, I gasp in horror-the person in the mirror is not me. The girl who stares back at me with the red, puffy eyes, almost swollen shut, hair flying and matted around her head in different places, tear streaks running down her cheeks, a dead, not really there expression on her face, but showing the most in her eyes, and lastly, the thing I find most horrendous is something most people would find trivial-the girl in front of me has not one hint of the smile that I used to possess.

I try to make that girl me by fixing my clothes, combing my hair, brushing my teeth, you know, that sort of stuff. But when I got done with it all, that pain I felt in my eye got worse. Originally I was just ignoring it, but now it hurts too much to ignore like I had been before. Before, it had just been a simple, dull pain, with a slight numb feeling, and now… there's just am amazing sharp pain that leaves me in agony.

Holding my eye and leaning against the wall, I feel my eyes water from the pain. Why is it paining me so? Does it have something to do with that weird dream I had last night? Eventually I pull myself together and open the door. To my surprise, the woman I dreamt about last night. I gasp, naturally. She all but laughs at my response to her sudden appearance. "Bocchan, are you truly surprised to see me?" she remarks slyly. Still in shock, I have no answer.

"Where the hell where you earlier?" with her fanged smile, she replies "I made some arrangements to your school, the funeral parlor, and etcetera. I was almost positive you wouldn't mind." I stare at her for a moment, expecting to see her grow a third eye or something, yet she stays the same, seemingly waiting for something. "Do you have any orders, mistress?" she asks sweetly, assuming I'd say yes. I was truly speechless-she expects me to give her orders? "Um… can I get some breakfast? And something for my friend?"I ask timidly- I'm not one for giving orders to people older than me, leave me alone, alright?

With a curtsy, she replies "yes, my mistress." And goes off to cook, I would assume. I decide not to tell Kayla about her yet, so I just go back in my room, sitting on the bed beside her now, watching TV. She looks at me and does a double take. I see this out of the corner of my eye and ask her what she did the stupid look for. Her reply was something I could only glare at her for-"you look like a brand new midget."

Resisting the urge to kick her, I turn my attention back to the TV screen, seeing that one of the rare shows I haven't seen in forever was on-Secret Squirrel. I love it, yet it comes on so rarely nowadays. Completely ignoring her, I watch as poor Morocco is launched from a weird cannon in Secret's hat, chuckling. That's almost exactly what I want to do to Kay sometimes. Either way, I got up a few minutes later to go to the bathroom again. Doing my business and coming out, I notice the tasty aroma coming from the kitchen.

I peek in, staring at the feast of foods I've never even seen before, dumbstruck. "Ah, ah, ah, mistress. No peeking." Heartless appears behind me, making me jump in surprise. I think I catch a ghost of a smile on her face, showing she was amused. I hate being the ass of jokes. With a sigh, I turn around, move around her, and go back to my room to see what else has been on boomerang.

When I walk in I see it's an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. This particular one was about Dex's dad trying to steal some muffins that his mom made. I've seen it a dozen times, just like Scooby Doo, but I just can't stop watching. Eventually Heartless calls me and Kay out, me explaining about how Heartless is my maid. As far as she thinks, she's human, and that's what I want her to think. You'd think you would be skeptical about trying new food, but not Kay, and definitely not when she's hungry.

We ate, and surprisingly, it was all amazing. When I left the table, I was waddling out of the room. And that's when I noticed-the bodies were gone. How could I not have noticed before? I was the one who put them on top of the counter, and even ate at the bar, extremely close to where I put them on the counter, and I JUST notice now? I feel like I should be ashamed. I am officially humiliated and waddle to my emo corner, rolling up into a butterball sort of shape, as my grandmother would say.

Damn! I had forgotten about her too! How am I going to keep the secret of dude hanging himself? She's gonna move in with me…and I don't want that. I love my grandmother, but at times she can be a bit too much to handle. Damn I am slow, to not have thought about this earlier. Heartless, confused at my strange behavior, asks if I need any assistance. "Where are they?" is the only thing I bother to say.

Her smile confirmed me that they had gone to the morgue. When? How? Why was I of all people, not informed? Those people are…were..? My family! I couldn't even think strait now-if I ever was in the first place. I signed, sealed, and delivered my soul to a demoness! And because I'm the freaking retard I am, I just went into a daydream where I am chibified singing that song to her.

Ra I am incredibly dumb. Thanks for giving me sense, God. After a few hours locked in my room, I forgive myself. "Heartless, can I get a sprite?" I seemingly ask to the air. A millisecond after I requested the drink, she appears with a can on a silver platter. I take it, naturally, quenching my thirst. I stand there, sipping for a little while, when the doorbell rings. I, not being used to Heartless yet, go to reach for the door, but naturally, she beats me to it, looking through the peephole.

"Mistress, it appears 3 females are here, they appear to be your age. Let them in?" she asked curiously. Without so much as a second thought, I nod. Who else would come to visit me besides my friends? I'm not exactly popular. Seeing them flood through the door, it puts a small smile on my face. My sempai, Danni, and Gabi all huddle around me, asking random questions- 'Kay, this is the simple way to put it- my sempai, by the name of Marcia, + Daniel, or Danni, +Gabi + myself=OH SHIT, RETARD NATION, SON! Actually, there are a lot more of us, but usually just us, or just me and Kay, but either way, the end product is the same.

Anyway, they stormed me worse than the Bastille with questions about who Heartless is, why there's so much food around and junk like that. Ra, it got on my nerves! The best way to solve is me doing the first thing that came to mind-"ALRIGHT HOES EAT UP 'N SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK UR ASSES OUT ON THE STREETS WITH SOME CONDOMS, LUBE, AND HOOKER CLOTHES 'N PUT UR ASSES ON CORNERS! BITCHES BRING ME SOME ROLLEDED (A/N-it looks like a mistake but it's not. I know it looks stupid but the extra ED is there for a reason.) MONEY, I DARE YO' SLUTTY ASSES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That shut them up good. They know for sure I will force them one by one to get in some slutty clothes and make up, buy some lube and condoms, and force them to work the block. And all my hoes know I like my money folded, not rolled. They started eating, like I knew they would, marveling over the food. Then I start to explain about Heartless- "you asked about my maid. I call her Heartless, and she came to help me here because my grandmother sent her." I lied through my teeth. Easily enough, they bought it.

They were making themselves comfortable as they always did at my home, when I go to my room, wanting some alone time. For a few minutes, it's fine, and then it hits- my body starts to ache, but mostly my eye. I walk to the mirror vanity to have something to hold myself up with, my legs were failing me. I look up; meeting what I thought would be my reflection.

Instead what greets me is a girl identical to me, but with a funny symbol on her eye. I, somewhat startled, jump back a bit in surprise, only making my eye hurt worse, and let out a pained yelp. Heartless apparently heard, because she was at my side in a moment's time, I just barely notice. The pain was unbearable and it was driving me mad! I heard more voices, meaning that the others had walked in.

damn! I didn't want them to see me like this. But it's too late. I hear one of them shriek at me to look at the mirror. Obeying just to get her to shut up, I look back up, but to see something I wish I hadn't. The mirror was warping, like a funny wormhole or something, and it had amazing suction. "The hell is this?!" everyone but me and Heartless shriek frantically.

My choice of words for the moment were "the Frigg!? This ain't the matrix, damn it!" sucked us in as soon as I finished my sentence. It literally felt like we were being bent into the shape of a spiral pipe cleaner Christmas tree or something, but strangely it wasn't painful. We were forced to feel that weird sensation for what felt like forever, when, all of a sudden it stops and it just feels breezy for a moment, then, I hit something hard. And by the series of groans and curses around me, we all did. Apparently the something hard was the ground, and parts of each other.

Eventually we all get ourselves together, and we find ourselves a few meters away from a big ass mansion. "Dayum." Is the only thing that comes out of me and Kay's mouth, astonished by, obviously, the big ass mansion. "Whoever lives here must be a boss!" I state, still shocked. The second thing we noticed was it's getting close to night time. "Alright, all in favor of having a place to stay tonight say I." I state simply.

All of them reply the way I knew they would. "I." "alright, all in favor of storming the house and claiming it for our own till we figure out where we are, say I. all who disapprove say nay." Once again, a bunch of voices shout out to me "I!" with that as motivation, I lead the way closer to the mansion, noticing something when I get close enough-"OMR, IT'S-!" I start, not believing it.

* * *

**A/N-**tada~! i hope you guys like it, and if this actually happened, these may be the exact words we, my friends and i, say. no joke, bro.


	6. Her Maid, Soothing

A/N-hey you guys~!*hides behind wall to avoid any random flying objects* i missed you so much, but i couldve updated almost a week ago, but there were some difficulties, sadly. also, i will be trying to update at least once for the thanksgiving holiday break, but no promises, but i did give you guys this chappie. hm... i dont think i need to adress anything el- OH WAIT! IM DOING AU, PEOPLE, THE END OF BBII DIDNT HAPPEN EXACTLY AS IT DID IN THE SERIES. oh, happy holidays, i dont own kuro, only my OC'S and my ideas, and i realize i dont ever say the disclaimer constantly...does that make me a bad writer? either way, i may start just a random question thing at the bottom of my chapters, just to know what people think. also, it is decided my characters name is selina. after all this time, lol. and if this seems a bit choppy, let me know, i tried doing it the standard way, a bit new to me. also, i decided to go with chapters starting in "Her Maid-" or just having maid or mistress in the titles.

Alois-stop rambling already and start!

Chi-shut up bipolar man whore. oh, speaking of which, Alois bashing may happen at any point in time~!

Alois-hey!

Chi-get over it drama queen. story, continue~!

* * *

Her Maid, Soothing

_Flashback-"Alright, all in favor of storming the house and claiming it for our own till we figure out where we are, say I. all who disapprove say nay." Once again, a bunch of voices shout out to me "I!" with that as motivation, I lead the way closer to the mansion, noticing something when I get close enough-"OMR, IT'S-!" I start, not believing it._

"DAMN IT!" I curse loudly, disturbing a flock of birds somewhere. At this point I didn't give a Frigg, seeing as I am almost driven to tears and suicide. Losing my leadership, I go away from everyone else, finding a tree a few paces off, and squatting behind it, allowing my sad emotions to come out in the form of a song that fat my mood at this point perfectly-  
"cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a Frigg if I cut my arm bleeding. This is my last resort. I cut my life into pieces, I reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong would it be right, if I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might." I sang between sniffles and sobs, even though they're alligator tears.

Kay, being the person she is, pulls me up and starts shaking me until I get whiplash.

"Bitch what the fuck is it already, damn!"

I, not even fazed by her words, respond, pointing to the mansion with a shaky finger and a quivering, whiney, high voice "look at it really hard. You'll see it."

Her, puzzled by my words stares at the mansion for a minute, trying to see through my eyes what is so horrible. Eventually she gives up, and the others try to figure it out, Gabi being the one to figure it out after I did, letting us know with a

"holy fucking shit, its Alois's fucking house! This is fucking amazing!" I stare in awe at her- amazing? Alois Trancy, or as he should rightfully be called, Jim Macken, amazing? A bipolar bitch with a fucked up past, hell yeah, but amazing? No, not to me, sorry.

Sempai had to say it was getting darker and as a result, I was subject to a mutiny, Kay and Gabi dragged me to the doorstep, while Kay rang the doorbell, seemingly not phased, and sempai, not even knowing who he was, just went along. I didn't even see the point in putting up a struggle, seeing as I was slightly curious to some things that Kuro's season 2 didn't explain to me… so, I might as well make the best of it.

Shouldn't he be dead anyway? So as long as he's dead I won't really have a-

"hello! Claude, look, it's a bunch of freak commoners! And they smell amazing! Please, come in!"

…Problem. Damn, why is he alive? Why does lady luck never seem to be on my side when I need her? Like when it's time to collect homework or something? This is going too far, I say!

"Bitch, who the hell are you calling a freak!? In case you didn't notice your dumb ass is walking around in bootie shorts like a damn slut. And why the hell you all up in our space sniffin? You a guard dog now?" Kay burst out, and naturally it leads me to follow with a backup insult

"I know, and he's a freaking young man whore, all up on Claude like a stripper in a club trying to make it rain but can't even make it drizzle. And you can't be saying NOTHIN about no freaks up in here cause you the one making' passes at Ciel and making' it all smutty, and it looked like you really enjoyed it too. ARG! WHY ARENT YOU DEAD! YOU _NEED_ TO BE DEAD, YOU _HAVE _TO BE DEAD- WHY ARENT YOU!?" I said, or more like screeched at him, frustrated as hell.

He shouldn't be alive, Claude killed him and Grell took his soul, why is he here?! And also, now that I take notice to him, he was tall. Taller than all of us, really… plus, something seemed different about him, he looked older? He looked…. Much older than the probable 13 I pegged him for.

In fact, he looked to be older than us, and we were all 15 and 16. And man, he actually looked good. I mentally slapped myself-I just said that Alois Trancy, JIM TO THE MOTHERFRIGGIN MACKEN was GOOD LOOKING!?

I let depression consume me, welcoming the dark aura the surrounded me, while everyone else, Claude and Alois, slowly moved away, I guess they don't welcome it… oh well, I'll just be alone in my lovely creepy mist. I like it better this way, I don't have to share my depression, even though it was inching slowly in their hearts anyway.

All anime people are good looking unless they're meant to be ugly, I know, but what I saw I was not ready for in the least. If he was alive…. Does this mean Ciel isn't a demon? Or that mean Pluto is still alive and kicking? Or that, even better, they were all still at the Phantomhive mansion?

Slowly I saw a ray of hope in my depression, and I ran for it-

"Alois, how is Ciel?" I ask; hope sprouting in my words, the deadly aura clouds of mine somewhat parting, just as hopeful as I was, if that makes any sense.

With a huff, he responded "just as cold as ever. He won't even come to any more of my parties!" my hope, already pretty large for me, a person who is extremely unlucky, is rising at a fast rate-

"Is he a demon?" I ask, needing to know. He gave a face that said in the simplest form possible-are you daft, of course not. And naturally, he said it, down to the letter-

"Are you daft you silly girl? Ciel isn't some stupid demon after someone's soul. If he became a demon I would never forgive him!" he said, the last of it sounding quite dark.

And then I noticed how deep his voice got, seriously-yeah, I noticed it was more baritone before, but now… now that he sounded like he wanted to strangle someone, it was so filled with malice.

And naturally, Hanna just happened to be carrying a pitcher to the kitchen. Damn, poor Hanna, she was about to get hurt, I just knew it. He heard her footsteps and spun on his heel, his face contorting in anger, barking at her-

"Hannah! How dare you show your ugly face when company is present and you aren't called! You're a pitiful maid, you wench!" and with that, he walked up to her, still wearing that murderous look I know, and grabbing her left tit in his hand, squeezing so hard it made my chest hurt from the sight of it.

How she didn't scream I will never know, but I was frozen in place, unsure of why though. I know I definitely am not scared of Alois, but if that isn't it, then what is it? I was cut out of my thoughts by hearing Alois sneer at her more

"I bet you like that you wretched wench! Maybe I should sell you to a whore house." She begged him, seemingly on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe how he could be so...just wow. We all couldn't move, and somebody had to take action, and shockingly, Kay, for once in her life sat there doing nothing. I guess it's up to me to save Hanna from the abuse she currently is enduring.

"TRANCY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, scaring almost everyone, including me. He turned to me, still looking pissed as a motherfucker, smirking like a maniac

"What the hell is it? Can't you see I'm busy with the whore house's newest addition at the moment?" he said, the malice stronger before, and scaring me shitless, which scared me even more that I was scared.

Ra, I was gonna piss myself, but in some weird burst of courage, I ran toward him, and kicked him in the balls, watching him fall. I can't believe I did that, OMR I feel so accomplished… that ended too soon, because next thing I know Claude is launching himself toward me and then everything goes black- maybe I panicked…

When I woke up I was in a bed with Heartless beside me in a chair, leaning over me. Naturally when you see eyes like hers you kind of jump back a bit. Seeing my startled response, she gave a small chuckle.

"Good evening mistress. Your friends are worried about you." She states with a sweet smile that seemed almost sincere- almost.

"What happened?" I ask, unsure if I really want to know. "You were overwhelmed with excitement, mistress." Came her simple answer, as she stood, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask, not wanting to be alone where we were, and certainly not after what I had done to the master of the house. This was the Victorian era- I could easily get decapitated; guillotines are very much in style last I checked, remember Vitoria's sister, nicknamed Bloody Mary?

"You'll see, mistress." Was her simple, blunt reply as she left, letting in a flood of nuts who crowded around my bed.

I could only stare at them all; trying to follow all of them while they babbled on at once was a lost cause. Naturally, I hold up my hands, as a sign of telling them to be quiet. Next, I point to a random person, it happened to be Gabi.

"Co-pimp, explain." I assigned her as my faithful co-pimp to keep my hoes in check should I be away or something. She does an amazing job, is all I can say.

"your maid was fucking amazing, she ran in and covered you with her body when you were almost killed by Claude, and then it was just they had a whole moment where she pulled fucking silverware out of her dress and we all were like what the fucking hell, and you were k. and she carried you to safety while Alois was still bitching about shit, crying, and then Canterbury helped Hanna out and all that good shit." She says, intentionally vague.

Naturally, I know something is up, but don't question it. I try to sit up-key word here, _try._ Almost as soon as I so much as get propped up on my elbows, I'm pushed back down by several pairs of hands. I feel restricted, and I can't stand being unable to do what I want.

Don't get me wrong, I am not a spoiled little rich kid, but I'm certainly not a poor kid scrounging to get money either. I leaned more to the rich kid, Kay told me, yet I don't have the daddy's girl attitude or the snobbish one either. Namely because I grew up without any real father figure, and I was taught to be strong and survive when it gets tough; I won't die should I get lost or kidnapped or become an….orphan...

Dammit, how could I have forgotten!? Despite their efforts to keep me down, I sit up, bent over myself, my hair, now messy and all over the place, covering my whole face, leaving only my chin visible, just barely. Sempai, being the most caring of the group, started reaching out toward me-

"Ro…." She speaks in that high pitched voice that just tugs at your heartstrings. She's only inches from contact when Kay smacks her hand away, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room.

"Don't touch her. Back up." Kay demanded, using herself as a wall against me and my sempai. She didn't know sempai too well, more of just tolerating her because I was so fond of both them. Sempai made attempts to become friends with her, but being Kay, she just gives her the cold shoulder.

My eyes water, but I refrain myself from crying-I will NOT cry in front of them, dammit! I'm not sure what happened to me, but something burned in my throat, forcing me to let it out- sad and lonely, a choking sob. As if on cue, Kay starts making everyone leave, including herself, shutting the door behind her.

Then, once again, I start to cry. First, it's just quiet sniffles, but eventually, I climb out of the window, finding a tree to sit under in the back yard, my soft sobs becoming loud, uncontrollable ones. Tears poured down my face in a steady stream like fashion; I gave up on keeping my face dry long ago.

I couldn't take it any longer, I screamed to the dark sky, dotted with thin, wispy clouds and stars, screaming until I no longer had anything to scream- no more words, no more obscenities, or any demands for God to give me back everyone that I'd lost.

I'd lost many more people than my mother and god-father, and the weight of it all came crashing down on me at once-my uncle, my great grandfather, my great, great aunt, my great, great grandfather and mother, the weight of so many dead members of my family on my heart, threatening to crush it all together. Through all of my sadness, I thought about my family- we were and are a line of strong, smart, pretty people.

When will that pass on to me? I'm definitely not gorgeous like my mother, and I couldn't ever be as smart and reasonable as her, either. I then realize that no matter how bad things get, I can't just be the wuss I'm being now. I hear something moving toward me, and look up, my body tensing.

The dark figure turns out to be Hanna, who sits beside me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I allow her, feeling I shouldn't rudely be smacking her away.

"Miss, you didn't have to stand up for me. He has done and said much more terrible things."

She attempted to make me feel better verbally. Verbal password denied.

"Dammit Hannah, I know you're a demon and you could kill him easily! Hell, Claude did, that's for sure! Why isn't Alois dead, Hanna? He should've died by Claude long ago. It's cannon." I tell her bitterly.

I was pissed, at everything that was wrong, and I mean everything here. She seemed shocked that I knew her so called secret, and whatever else I said; I was much too angry to remember. She eventually calmed me down, and we developed a friendship, and before I went in, I gave her a hug.

For me, hugs are very rare, and she earned it, taking that ridicule every day, she tells me, and not bitch slapping him into sanity? Damn, for a devil, she certainly had the patience of a saint.

We parted ways, me, going back to my room via my window, and found Heartless waiting for me. "I'm glad you're back, mistress." She states with a curtsey. "Don't curtsey. It makes me feel like a weird old bastard with no life." I deadpan simply, getting into bed, pulling the covers over me in an attempt to keep warm. I was still cold, dammit.

She noticed me shiver, an amused smile spreading on her attractive features. Now that I really look at her, she's amazingly attractive, much like Sebastian-pale skin, long raven hair, worn in a simple messy up do with her bangs free, and piercing greyish purple eyes. Looking down at her clothes, I saw she was, I'm assuming, in uniform. It looked great on her too, a simple outfit, reminding me somewhat of Meyrin, but simply all a deep grey or black.

Then it hit me- I was checking her out, majorly, and we both knew it. I look away, embarrassed. _'Why do my cheeks feel hot?_' I think to myself, oblivious to what was the obvious. _Wham! _Realization bitch slapped my face, and damn it hurt. _'Oh my Ra if I'm blushing-_'I was snapped out of my thoughts by her.

"Mistress, are you feeling well? Even I am eluded the gift to read minds." I could almost feel the sincerity in the first part, but then the almost cocky, humored sly smile I know was gracing her beautiful face.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little cold, that's all." I reply, looking away. I hear her chuckle, and after that, the sound of a zipper.

Confused, I turn to her, the idea of her undressing not registering in my mind at the time, and am just in time to see her corset drop, leaving her in her onyx lacy bra and panties.

I, never having seen another woman even close to naked or even in a bikini in person before, felt extremely uncomfortable and turned back around, giving her privacy, my face even hotter. Suddenly, a laugh rips throughout the room, but it wasn't my own.

I didn't know demons could actually laugh. Mockingly, sure, but it was true laughter, like that of a schoolgirls-and that's what shocked me more than seeing her underclothes. She seemed to be surprised by me being shocked.

"Is there something wrong, mistress?" she asked. Once again my answer was no, seeing as she seemed to be acting oblivious to my somewhat obvious discomfort.

Walking to a closet I hadn't seen before, she pulled out a beautiful flowing nightgown and handed it to me. Being me, I declined.

"Surely those clothes can't be comfortable to sleep in. please have a nightshirt at least, I insist." She states, handing me a large white button down shirt, then putting on the nightgown herself, and taking down her hair.

Sighing, I take it, and going to the closet, I open door and change there. Once again, I hear her bemused chuckle.

"No need to be modest mistress. I have no qualms seeing your body or revealing mine to you." I already knew she was wearing a lazy smirk, and her gaze burning strait through the door to me. At this point, I feel like a standup comedian because of her laughing or chuckling so much. I really feel like the ass of some inside joke.

It was spine chilling, to say the least. Eventually I come out in the night shirt, yawning. I crawl back into bed, wrapping the covers around me in a sort of cocoon, waiting to become warm, shivering slightly.

Heartless climbed into bed with me, making me dumbstruck and my face burn. "Why? Demons don't need sleep." I tell her, as if she didn't already know.

"I am aware. You said you were chilled, and I thought this would assist you." She answers, wrapping herself around me in a surprisingly warm embrace.

You wouldn't think demons actually had warm blood, but apparently they do and it's exactly the same as humans. At first I tense, but eventually relax, accepting her warmth.

"Heartless?" I ask, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes?" is her simple reply.

"Why do you give me the choice of giving you my soul or someone else's as repayment to your…services?" there is a moment of silence, as if she's trying to figure out the easiest way to explain to me.

"Demons, like humans, don't desire the same flavor of food constantly. Like different foods have different flavors, so do souls. For the sake of the example, hypothetically, you like pickles. Pickles are pickled cucumbers, correct? Well, from time to time, I enjoy sour souls that have been "pickled" by their wrong doings. Understand?" she speaks to me gently and carefully, making sure I understand.

I nod, not lost in the least. After a few minutes, I get drowsy and close my eyes. Then, she starts to hum a beautiful and sad song. I open my eyes, confused.

"Why are you humming?" I ask. Her eyes were closed, as if she was trying to go to sleep but just couldn't get there.

"My old mistress ordered me to hum or sing her to sleep every night, and I've gotten into habit of it. If it bothers you-" she starts, but I cut her off-

"No! I like it…it's a nice song, please, keep going." She opens her eyes, I assume to question if I was speaking the truth. But none the less, she continued to hum her song, its soft, tender melody whisking me away to a calm, sound sleep.

* * *

Chi-what do you think? R&R please. also, i may get a FictionPress account, eventually.

Alois-it was trash.

Chi-*deadpanning*how cold, you heartless bastard.

_Question-should Monochrome have a comedic sort of theme, or as the name implies, have more of an angsty feel? or should i make a sequel, make it angsty rather than the original?_

Alois-that was two questions, you nitwhit.

Chi-shut up egg murderer. bye bye.


	7. Traveling Maid

chibi-hi guys! i got a nice long juicy one for you~! i tried to make this one even funnier than usual to cheer up my very dear first reviewer, bless her heart. v.v either way, i think you guys will be happy with this particular one anyway because i show to be pretty damn bad ass against a certain bipolar biotch.

alois-hey! i heard that!

chibi-honey badger don't give a shit. do the disclaimer.

alois-this little welp doesnt own kuroshitsuji, if she did it would be total fucking crap.

chibi-shut up you bastard. oh, guess what~! this is my longest chapter yet and im uber happy~!

alois-why do you work so hard to give people this trash?

chibi-if they read it it isnt trash. you just hate that i dictate your pale ass.

alois-you do not!

chibi- you have no clue, do you, honey?

alois-wait, what?

chibi-enjoy~!

* * *

_Flashback-'"Why are you humming?" I ask. Her eyes were closed, as if she was trying to go to sleep but just couldn't get there._

"_My old mistress ordered me to hum or sing her to sleep every night, and I've gotten into habit of it. If it bothers you-" she starts, but I cut her off-_

"_No! I like it…it's a nice song, please, keep going." She opens her eyes, I assume to question if I was speaking the truth. But none the less, she continued to hum her song, its soft, tender melody whisking me away to a calm, sound sleep.'_

* * *

I wake up, my eyes still closed, I noticed two things- 1, my bed felt funny and weird, and 2, the sound of waves and something salty, yet muddy, and kind of fishy smelling, with an occasional breeze. Mm…It was great, even though it was completely foreign. It was how I imagined the beach, but I'd never been…man, did I mention it was great? Suddenly, I hear a seagull, and open my eyes just in time to see it hover above me.

I jump up, scared, my first thought _'Alois abandoned me on an island, with no food, no entertainment, and without my hoes?! The Great Pimp Daddy is forever alone…' _my shoulders hunched, I stand, when I notice suddenly I'm in a white flowing dress. My next thought- _'oh hell no! The Great Pimp Daddy Chibi doesn't do dresses. The Great Pimp Daddy does do pants suits though…. And jeans, definitely jeans. And band shirts and epic pimply things. But dresses are just a hell to the no.' _standing defiantly, I look around, walking aimlessly.

Eventually, I walk to this place where another person was standing on a rock, somewhat reminding me of Pride Rock from the Lion King, looking out at the sea. I could easily tell it was a woman with a nicely developed figure, her mid-length hair, looking a mix between charcoal and jet black, shiny at some points, but dull at others, blowing in the wind in time with her flowing dress. Uncertainly, I take a few small steps forward, addressing her in a somewhat timid manner "um… Miss?" I ask, not knowing what to expect.

What happened next, I couldn't ever have been prepared for. She turned, and there she was, my mother. A gasp escapes my mouth, my eyes watering suddenly. She seems pleased to see me, a soft smile dancing on her lips. "Mama!" I call out to her, still stunned from her appearance. She speaks to me, but suddenly the wind picks up, covering her voice. I can't read lips, so I've no clue what she's saying, and ask her to speak again. The same thing repeats, leading me to become frustrated.

"Shout it to me! I can't hear you!" I scream over the now howling wind, picking up the sand and tossing it around, creating a dusty fog for as far as I could see, leading her figure to become hazy to my vision. I see her speak once more, the voice that speaks calm and quiet, but not hers.

"Wake up, mistress." I'm jolted awake, out of breath, hot, and sweat matting my bangs to my forehead and my clothes sticking to me, Heartless standing at my bedside, hands shaking me. "What happened?" I asked, confused.

"It appears you had a nightmare, mistress. Shall I prepare you some dry clothes?" she reports. I nod, getting up, peeling the covers off of me. Moments later, she comes back with a pair of pants that closely resembled jeans, and a blouse shirt. "Does this suit your pleasure, Ojo-sama?" she asks.

"Yes, thanks." I confirm with a nod, taking the clothes from her, and holding them to myself. "Hm… a bit baggy too. Great." I say with a smirk. "Uh, Heartless, would you mind washing and drying my clothes as quick as possible? I want to do something, but I have to be dressed in my normal clothes. Thanks." I say, already unbuttoning the nightshirt. The sound of the door meeting frame lets me know she has left to do what I've asked. Stripping of the nightshirt, I realize I smell musty, and stick my head out the door sheepishly.

"…Hannah? Can I please get some water and a rag?" I ask, unsure if it'd work. Apparently, it did, seeing as she was there in a flash, holding out the items I had requested only mili-seconds ago. With a small smile, she speaks "Should you ever need me, I will come, just say my name." smiling softly, I nod and take the items, whispering a small thanks, not wanting her or me to be caught by the maniac that may still be singing soprano, and shutting the door. Then, I strip of my underclothes and give myself a sponge bath, cleansing myself of must, humming a simple song, fitting my slightly deep voice, which if I freak out gets extremely high.

I hate it when it gets high; it makes me sound like a girly girl. Belch. I air dry for a little while before I put my underclothes back on and then the clothes Heartless seemed to pull out of nowhere. The pants clung to my waist a bit, but then got baggy almost as soon as it went down, and but the time it was at my ankles, were like bell bottoms or something. They were too long too, now that I look at them-I sat on the bed and gave a rough estimate of how much longer the pants were to me. With a guess of about a good half foot to 8 inches, I just roll them into a nice thick cuff, and put on the also big and baggy shirt. It was just barely better than the pants, seeing as I put it on and notice it goes farther down my body than the night shirt.

Thinking of an idea, I tuck in the shirt, but pull it out some so it covers the bulges that apparently are my hips. _'Hm…I could do a lot with this...' _I think to myself, a tiny smirk tugging on my lips. Too lazy to pull the whole thing out, I tuck more of it in, not really caring if I lost style points. My plan will come later. _'Much later…' _I thought to myself, developing my barely thought up idea into a real plan, the smirk becoming a bit bigger. Standing in front of the mirror, I study myself for a brief minute- my hair a mess and flying, slightly curly on the ends too. _'This is gonna need to be fixed.'_ I think to myself with a discontented groan.

Next, I notice my eyes-still bewildered by my dream, they had a kind of shocked and non-trusting sadness in them, meaning I'm gonna go through some interrogation. Then, I notice my mouth and nose, nothing different there, my lips still chapped and dry, like always, and my nose just kind of being there, giving me air. Next, I look at the shirt on me, noticing the weird décor on the bottom of the sleeves. I guess I liked it because compared to my time; it was exotic, and new to me.

Sadly, my chest was still showing to be that of a girl. I guess that was fine, for the moment, but as soon as we're outta here, I want to go to the Phantomhive Manner, and pay a visit to my favorite butler, earl, tea sipping old man chibi, and klutzes. As long as I don't have to wear a dress or see the Viscount _while _wearing a dress, everything will be fine. The smirk I was wearing before got a bit bigger at my next thought- _'hm, I hope I get to see Undertaker…' _ humming a simple song, I walk out, wandering around, to start getting a good idea of the place and maybe find some escape routes should I run into the crazed bipolar boy.

_'Wait; is he even really a boy? He looks older than me, but then again, who doesn't?-sigh- I guess he qualifies as just a dude now, because I don't know his age.' _With that, I give a mental shrug and carry on, being cautious at corners he could be lurking around in. yes, I'm paranoid, and wouldn't you be too if YOU kicked the bipolar bastard in the ball sack? You know your ass would feel scared out of your mind, but also, if you're an Alois hater, like me, a sense of beastness.

None the less, I continue on my trek. I peep in doors occasionally, just to see where my hoes at, but after looking in about 15 or so doors, including 3 bathrooms, I find no one. Sighing, I still search on, until I sense someone behind me and whip around, ready to kick then haul ass. I'm from the south, bitches, what the hell else am I supposed to do?

Turns out, it was only one of the Sebastian Love Children, cocking his head to the side, looking at me confused, apparently. "Hey…um, which one are you?" I ask timidly, ashamed of the fact that I only knew them as, as before mentioned, the Sebastian Love Triplets or Children. He stared at me mutely, almost as if he was trying to get me to receive a telepathic message that could never come.

"Please answer my question…. Triplet…?" I end my plea on an awkward note, because of one simple reason-I DON'T FRIGGING KNOW WHAT TO CALL THE MAN/BOY/DUDE! GIMME A BREAK, WILL YA?! I was pissed with myself when suddenly, in a millisecond, Hannah was there, giving a slight glare to the triplet boy/man/dude.

"Hello rose. This is Canterbury. He will also be waiting to help, should you need it. Isn't that right Canterbury?" she spoke to me kindly, but to him in the most menacing voice I thought she'd never have. It was shocking, yet…..amusing, as much as I hate to say it. My mother would talk to me a lot worse than that, and even rough me up a bit, but it's interesting to see what it looks like to see someone else do it to someone who isn't _ me._ I felt for the poor guy and spoke up for him.

"Hannah, you don't have to be so rude on him, he can talk when he's ready. And if he doesn't speak to me at all, then that's fine too, he is his own person, after all." He looked at me, eyes wide as saucers as in a "HOLY FUCK, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" look, but not with terror, more of….shock? Either way, I really didn't mind, because I was too busy trying to find my friends/ hoes-I am forever alone without them. And forever without money-The great pimp daddy needs money, forever and always.

Alois's voice was heard, echoing down the hall, we all had a different reaction- Hannah ran to his aid, I blanched and hid behind Canterbury, and he didn't seem to care. Either way, I was petrified and desperate, and whispered hastily in his ear "Take me to my friends, please, they can hide me!" he grabbed me, hoisting me on his back and darted off, me almost falling off, and in record time, we were at a huge oak door. I knocked nervously, panicky and impatient. After about three seconds of no reply, I barge in, in frantic voice speak-

"Hoes, the Great Pimp Daddy has returned, but you must hide the Pimp Daddy for he is for once, running away from a fight. Unless there's no way out of it, I'm a pacifist, bitches." I state, jumping in the closet. Yes, when I refer to myself as the Great Pimp Daddy mac, I say I am a he, otherwise it just isn't right. Think about it- Pimp _Daddy _Mac, and it just comes natural. Literally diving into the closet, I realize it's fucking huge. I ran stealthily to the back of it, burying myself in a distant corner, praying to some god I made up hoping to avoid the crazed blonde that may want to mutilate me. I hid for what felt for hours, looking through the closet, smirking.

There were clothes here for all of my friends that they would hate-all frilly dresses and pretty stuff. I imagined them all in dresses and burst out in silent laughter, rolling around on the vacant floor. Even worse, there were heels under each outfit for them to wear. Then the thought hit me- what the hell is the bipolar bastard doing with so many dresses? Hannah is the only female in the house, and she is confined to the maid's outfit and the dress she wore in the second season with that weird music machine, my memory on the second season is a bit fuzzy…

There was one dress that stood out that I could see my sempai wearing-a simple pink dress with accents of red, with no shoulders, ruffles all about, and with a fitting hat, I suppose. I would force it on her later. Speaking of her, she just so conveniently walked in to keep me company. "Hey pimp." She greeted simply. I grinned creepily, the aura back, winding around me, and I stand, walking towards her slowly, and my bangs covering my eyes.

"Hi, Whore Biscuit…. Come try something on for your pimp…" I speak, the creepiness seeping into my voice, making her shudder. "Ro, come on now, don't keep scaring me." Ro is short for Rose, which is another nickname mine, although I don't know why, however, now isn't the time for asking. I quickly grab the dress and lunge at her, forcing it on her with little struggle. Luckily, she's the bottom bitch, so she isn't really a fighter or one to struggle too I got her into the dress, I flipped her on her back, jammed the shoes on her feet, pulled her up, and finally, pushed the hat on her head, a triumphant smirk on my face. The door opened, revealing the others, confused as to why one of us was in a dress and the other happy looking.

Just to be pimpin', I searched along the line of hats above the dresses and find one I liked-black, with blue flowers, making it look like a Victorian style cross between a top hat and a pimp hat, and put it on, in a pimply fashion, of course. Then, I noticed the other side of the closet which had man and boy clothing. Taking a double take at the male clothing, I find a black hat similar to the one I had on without flowers and had a midnight blue band on it, reminding me of Ciel, and put it on, feeling more like a pimp than with the woman's hat.

I smirk and find a slim black cane with an interesting design on it, and use it as a pimp cane. Hell, it looked like one, and smacked her across the ass of the dress with it, smiling for an imaginary camera- "HoDonalds, satisfying your sexual needs since the Victorian era." Sempai, being her, face palmed, blushing madly. Gabi, being the co-pimp, looked her up and down, nodding in approval.

"Good, good. You're rocking it, Mercia. You should dress up more often. You could easily catch a boyfriend wearing that, you know." She blushed even harder; all of what the dress showed of her skin no longer a pale white, but a rosy red-ish pink.

"Indeed, you look quite fetching-"

"However, the dress is a bit wrinkled, right mistress?" two voices speak near the entrance of the closet. Automatically I knew it was Hannah and Heartless, and smile approvingly.

"I know right? But why are you guys standing there, get in on it."

"Yes, of course." They say in a slightly creepy unison, but I shrug it off, not really caring. Eventually, my sempai declares war against me and swears she will get me into a dress.

"Psh, fat chance, pale ass." I state, smirking defiantly, flaunting my new found pimp cane. She looked pissed, her cheeks flushing with anger. Meh, she'll get over it eventually.

"But look on the bright side, you could get invited to a ball any day by the Viscount. And maybe be his little robin." I state teasingly.

She, not knowing much about black butler, was confused. Gabi and Kay knew what I meant on the other hand, as well as Hannah and apparently Heartless too, but I'm not quite sure how. Angel on the other hand was clueless, but just wanting attention, screamed in terror. "No, not him! Anybody but him!" I rolled my eyes. Gabi and Kay shudder a bit, saying I have sunk to a whole new level of low.

I only laughed, looking her up and down a bit. "Hm… Maybe if her skin clears up a bit she could fetch a pretty penny from the creepy bastard."

"Wait, what?" she asked, realizing that it wasn't even remotely good. I couldn't contain my smirk.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know who that is, now do you?" I speak tauntingly, walking around her. She turned pale, and quite stiff-interesting.

"N-no. Ro, you know I don't watch b-black butler." She stammered out, and did a see her shaking a bit?

Oh my my, my sempai is scared to death of the (to her) mystery creeper. I let out a fairly amused laugh, even though I knew it was wrong. Sighing, I decide to let Gabi and Kay explain, and leave, no longer interested, seeing as I realized just as I walked out I was being so cruel to her, and made her the ass of my joke, I guess you could say. And she's still in that dress, I know. Damn, I'm horrible… walking out into the hallway, I wonder around until I'm back in my room, which I notice is much farther away from everyone else's.

che, whatever. Sighing, I walk to the vanity, resting my hands on either end of it, looking down, unable to meet my own reflection. I allow my thoughts to roam, thinking mostly about my wrong doings, like doing that to the bipolar bastard, or how I was so mean to my sempai. I know she'll get over it, but still, it was wrong, in a sense. And it isn't like she would've tried to do the same to me-she's too much of a gutless pussy to even try that. I myself have been the ass of many jokes for different reasons, I suppose, but I always shrug it off, don't I?

"I finally have you to myself, you little wretch." A deep, menacing voice stated behind me. I look up, opening my eyes the reflection of my luck ending, in the flesh, and he looks like someone pissed in his Cheerios. _'Oh ra am I in deep shit.' _Was my only thought as I tried to turn and run, but he blocked my way with his body, forcing me to meet him face to face, or more like face to chest, really, why the hell is this dude so tall? I blanched, I'm sure, as I felt his cold gaze settle upon me.

"Is there something you want, Alois?" I ask steadily, ready try and escape again, making a list of possible escape routes. _'through the window, the door, turn left, the door turn right, down the main hall, cut through the parlor, race into the garden…'_ I thought of random ideas, struggling to keep my heart from going at an irregular, faster than hoof beats rate. He may be able to sense fear like a dog.

"Listen to me, wench-call your demon and I'll have Claude rip out your voice box before you can finish calling her. Understood?" he sneers, taking a step back and gently placing a hand in my hair before giving it a fierce yank.

I glare at him defiantly, noticing Claude at the door-Damn, I can't do shit to escape; I can't even call Heartless without the possibility of me having my vocal cords ripped out before my eyes. Dammit I hate feeling useless, but even more than that, being helpless.

"Do tell Alois, have you ever said these words to a person before?" I ask simply, pausing a bit before a say it, my own eyes hardening and voice malicious to mock him-"Eat shit." He seemed shocked, making me smirk in triumph.

It was short lived, seeing as I got back handed less than 3 seconds later. I was pissed to say the least- slapping me is like pissing in my Cheerios, but instead of Cheerios, its Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and I love me some CTC. I clenched my fists, and looking up at him with the Chibi Glare, as my sempai dubbed it, and spoke in a low, menacing, slow tone-

"Bitch, let's get something strait as of right now-I am not Hannah and I will never be your underling. Keep your hand out of my face or I will show you what it feels like and worse. I know you were a fucking prostitute as a boy, and that must have been bad, but that does _not _give you the right to take your frustrations out on Hannah or me. understood, Macken?" I finish, ready to beat him down, regardless of Claude being there-my violent heritage is being stirred, and I don't care because its replacing the pacifist in me- I want him to touch me again, just to give me even more reason.

He seemed stunned, then pissed and disgusted. I didn't care, seeing as I was still waiting on an answer- I pulled him down by his collar and stared into his eyes, my blood boiling and voice surprisingly spine-chilling, but feigning innocence somehow, making it even more eerie- "Didn't you hear me, Jim, darling? I asked you two questions, did I not?" a smile curled deviously on my lips, and I didn't mind in the least.

He was still dumbfounded at how I altered myself from the one being the prey to the one becoming the predator. I use this to my advantage- with an innocent eyes closed giggle, I speak in a sweet tone and open my eyes wider, to portray myself as if I had said nothing of an evil sort, hoping to terrify him a bit more.

"Alois, isn't it funny how easily roles can change? When you came in here, I wasn't sure of what you'd do to me. but now?" I pause, letting go of him, and walking around to his back, and wrapping my harms around his midriff on tiptoe, my head resting on his shoulder. I made sure to apply pressure with my chin, even if it was uncomfortable, and trying to look like how he does when he's pissed at Hannah, like a house wife on PMS needing Kisame's gigantic tampon, Samehada. Somehow I succeeded, and man I felt ugly, I reminded myself it wasn't the time to worry about that, and continued "Now, you don't know what _I'll_ do to _you_, correct?" he seemed to blanch, letting out a haughty laugh.

"Please, why would I be afraid of a tiny whelp like you?" that was like dumping fucking shit in my CTC, man. Calling me short, you _don't _do. I dropped the innocence act and adopted for more of an Avenged Seven Fold attitude, reciting from memory a song.

"We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find, but you can't win this fight." I speak normally, then whisper the next part menacingly, smirking wickedly, I whisper the next part loudly and raspy, as close to his ear as I can get-"Coming for you, and all mankind, I've lost my mind, psychotic, rapid dementia I won't be fine." I could feel him shudder, and I was very pleased.

"Alois honey, why are you shivering? Are you cold?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He continued to blanch, making me more content, yet he didn't answer, making me want to be crystal clear that I like my questions answered- squeezing his stomach a bit, I pout, puffing out my cheeks ever so slightly, whining at him "Alois why don't you answer my questions?" then, just for the hell of it, I looked like Alois-imitating-a-housewife-on-PMS again to finish

" I don't like loose ends, you know." He trembled more, his skin pale as a sheet and eyes as wild as a deer, his voice quivering

"G-get out. Get out now. Leave my manor forever, I'll draw a carriage for you to take you to Ciel or anywhere, j-just leave." He pleaded to my reflection, making me cackle and let go of him, turning to see Heartless ad Claude standing side by side, observing the scene. I start to walk away, but turn back to him and turn him around to face me.

"what." He demands.

"2 things- 1, how I acted is how you are all the time, you lunatic, and 2- Heartless, bring me some powder." I ask as she brings it to me only seconds later. Smirking, I pour a decent amount into my hand, and rub it with my other hand, nobody saw what happened next coming- I slapped Alois with the powdered hand.

"You are now my bitch, I am your pimp. You are to give me profit from your sales and give them to me. I give you 3 percent back. Or, you can just give me some of your riches when I ask for them, oh, I like the money crisp, or folded, not rolleded(A/N-once again, not a typo) and if one bill comes to me rolleded I'm gonna shove a fucking dildo up your ass _sideways_ and force you to work the block."

Everyone was shocked, and Alois was in tears, I just barely maintained my straight face.

"Oh, and one more thing, Alois." I state as I rub the left over power from my hand on my knuckles, and backhand him back. "Boom, bish. Welcome aboard team HoDonalds." I state, looking him up and down, acting like an inspector.

"You shall be… on the value menu. Yeah, yeah, I can see it now." I state in front of him, holding out my hands to show him an illusionary sign. He was humiliated. And I laughed my pimp daddy ass off. Then, I seemingly produce the cane out of nowhere and slap him on the ass with it.

"From now on you shall address me as the Great Pimp Daddy Mac, or Pimp, or if you're feeling really dirty, Daddy, then there's Mc'Pimpin, and or, Pimp Chibi. You shall share the names 'Whore Biscuit' and 'Bottom Bitch' with Marcia, as well as your individual name that I'll have to think up later. Now, go draw that carriage. Oh, also, what is yours is mine if I want it, so I also have Claude and Hannah and the triplets, but you can keep them, as well as the house. I'm done."

I finish on a cheery note, leaving them all dumbstruck. "Heartless, have my clothes finished?" I ask as if nothing happened. Blinking in shock for a moment, she nodded. "Yes, mistress. I'll go fetch them." She stated as she left. I walk out, intending to find my other hoes, then force Alois along to show him off. Eventually we find them again and I show them the new manho. They all had different reactions, Gabi nodded and congratulated me, Kay and Mercia face palmed, and Angel hugged him. Heartless brought me my clothes and I went in the closet to change, coming out feeling accomplished- an anime character is my ho. Nonetheless, a carriage was drawn by Claude( by my order) and we all set off for the Phantomhhive Manor.

* * *

Chibi-I hoped you liked it and thought it was funny. i laughed writing it.

alois-*sobbing*i hate you. you dont own me.

chibi-*holds up deed* yeah i do, you are a value meal product at hodonalds.

alois-i hate you!*tries to rip up deed*

chibi-*takes it out of his reach*thats what they all say till they get used to it. anyway, r&r

**_Question-is my story funny enough, too much, or not at all? if not, or if too much, how should i improve or lessen up on that?_**


	8. Her Maid, Celebrating

hi guys~! i just want everyone to know i wasnt slacking off while i was away and because i got a thousand lovely views, i decided to make this chapter a bit angsty and fluffy~!

alois-you're too happy. why?

chibi-no reason, it is close to christmas and i did get a new sketchpad.

alois-*scoffs* i hope you dont draw as bad as you write.

chibi-Heartless.

Heartless-*places pimp hat on her head, tilting on the side of her head, smiles politely* Ojou-sama does not own Kuroshitsuji.

chibi-thank you. *slaps alois across face with cane*go get the sales, ho.

* * *

_Flashback-Heartless brought me my clothes and I went in the closet to change, coming out feeling accomplished- an anime character is my ho. Nonetheless, a carriage was drawn by Claude (by my order) and we all set off for the Phantomhive Manor._

* * *

We set off at night, and I was really tired, so I fell asleep pretty early on in the ride, but still hearing my friends excited chatter, oh wait, let me rephrase that- Gabi's excited chatter, as well as her explaining to Mercia, Kay just muttered to herself how she hates Ciel and Sebastian, and every one, and how she likes Alois better. Angel as usual didn't give a shit about anything unless it was about her-why I'm friends with her I'm not even sure.

How do I hear all of this, you ask? Because they could be planning a mutiny or something against the Great Pimp Daddy, so the Pimp Daddy is always cautious, that and he can't really sleep too well nowadays anyway. Oh well, I guess good comes from it, cause Pimp Daddy can always double as a spy or a ninja, always. My mom didn't even know she was pregnant with me until I popped out, that is how ninja I am, bish.

Eventually, I was enshrouded in darkness, falling deeper and deeper in some place I didn't know, and there was no bottom in sight. I couldn't see any light from where I had fallen, or where I was headed, if that was anywhere in the first place. I could barely see anything, including my own hand in front of my face; and what little I could see was from only one eye. I was scared, I'll admit. Finally, I hit something, and it was…soft, yet hard, yet smooth, yet slightly frilly.

I open my tightly shut eyes, and see black fabric. I hoist myself up to see a man in a suit-my step father, and a woman in a dress, my mother. Their eyes opened, vacant and in a "nobody's home" sort of way. I couldn't move, I was petrified, and I mean almost ready to piss my pants petrified. They sat up and spoke, reaching at me.

"Join us. You dare to wear the mark of the damned. Join us now."

My eyes widened in shock-'_they knew? How?'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by them ripping off what I didn't know was there- an eye patch. My vision was slightly better, and I regretted it. They were no longer alive, I already knew, but the apparent light my eye was making was making it worse- I could see they were pale, the stitches on their eyes and mouth that were broken apart, and ever scarier, tiny strings on them themselves.

I look up and follow the strings to see a shadowed puppet master, smirking down at me and the puppets that are my guardian and parent, I had no clue what was going on, and I was alarmed beyond reason. I stared up at the cloaked puppet master and spoke.

"Who are you? What are you?" I could see his smirk and it was spine chilling to say the least.

"I am the one who has your parents' souls, I am the one who plagues and controls your dreams, and I am the one who watches you day and night." The sinister voice speaks, making me shudder.

Creeper, much? Light floods into the hole I was stuck in as his voice echoes once more to my ears-

"It's time to wake up, little girl of the damned." His voice fades as I was brought back to the real world, everyone staring at me. I was confused and quite hot, laying my head on Heartless' lap. I was really tired too, more tired than when I actually went to sleep.

"What?" I asked, as I sat up, yawning.

"You alright? You were tossing and turning- a lot." Sempai stated.

"I see, sorry to worry you, but I'm fine." I state, trying to shrug it off.

"We there yet?" I ask, trying to see out the carriage door, but failing.

"No, sorry." Sempai answers.

"Don't be sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that? It wasn't your fault, nor do you have control over the event, so cool it." I state, not even looking at her.

"Sorry." She said again. Now do you see why she's the bottom bitch?

In about an hour or two we were dropped off at the gate of the Phantomhive Manor, and almost all of us were giddy to "see the sexy demon and the cute shota live" as Gabi had put. Heartless drove the carriage around back, keeping the horse at a leisurely gate.

I stepped on something mushy and wet, and look down to see a white glob-then I looked all over the ground, seeing the stuff all over, a shudder worthy smile creeping on my face-it was snow! '_Snow! Snow! Snow! I can't believe it! Real live snow!' _I thought to myself, silently giddy-I'd never seen it in real life before. As much as I didn't want to, I hid behind my poker face and kicked it away.

"The hell is snow doing here?" I ask, not even expecting an answer, trying to keep from shaking.

"Don't know." Gabi replies simply, staring down at it, smiling a little.

Being the Great Pimp Daddy, I led the way to the large door, and not even bothering to use the knocker, from seemingly nowhere, once again produce the pimp cane (what? It was in the new man ho's house, and what is his is mine. It ain't stealing, and I still got the hat too-don't be playa hating.) And knock with it, putting my hat behind my back. Moments later, the door opened, revealing none other than the sexy demon butler himself.

He peaked out the door, not seeing me, or anyone, and closing it immediately. He closed the door in the great McPimpin's face? Oh, powder _will_ be poured, bitches _will_ be slapped, and money _will _be folded. I use the knocker this time, standing back a little ways, my hand on my hip and my hat on and cocked to the side, this demon shall be made a ho today, I say.

Once again he opened the door, seeming a bit agitated. Bish, please, I'm the one who got a door slammed in their face.

"Yo, demon, you didn't see the great McPimpin just a second ago?" I ask, attitude soaking my tone. As I always say, "a ho a day keeps poverty away." And he may be my next victim, if I'm quick enough…

"No, my apologies, milady. However, what is it that you need?" he asked politely.

"We," I start, as I drag Gabi out beside me "are the new owner and co-owner of Alois Trancy, and he sent us here." I state, motioning to Gabi on the co-pimp part.

"New owners?" he asked, puzzled.

Smirking, I reach deep down in my shirt into my secret pocket, pulling out a deed, sparkles around the paper and myself as I show him the sheet of paper. "This is the deed for the new man ho, slapped fresh, just yesterday." Then I noticed-'_what the fuck is going on, bitch I'm sparkling!' _I think to myself, mentally jumping into an emo corner. I don't sparkle.

With a sweat drop and a slightly confused nod, he let us in, going to question Ciel on whether not we can stay and such. As I walk in, I twitch- hurricane Lizzie has wreaked disgustingly cute and frilly and pink havoc on the Phantomhive Manor. Even worse, it's supposedly Christmas themed-she just ruined a good holiday for me. Thank Ra it wasn't Easter. Heartless came in, at my side, looked around, and swallowed back her own personal comment.

"The fuck is this shit!?" we all, excluding Heartless and Angel respond to the horror.

Then, as if on cue, the damn Ciel obsessed nut came out of nowhere. Ra, this does not appear to be our day. Hoping she wouldn't notice us, we all stood startlingly still praying she wouldn't notice us. Sadly, standing still caught her attention.

"Oh! Who are you? Did my Ciel invite you? I'm his fiancée, Elizabeth, but please, do call me Lizzie!" she asked, curious and all up in my grill, looking at my face like a child looks at a new toy. I didn't like that, so I turned the tables and thought she could replace Sebby as my ho to keep poverty away today. I sent a side glance to Gabi, because we are pretty close, I can give my friends looks and they know what I mean and vice versa, this helps me because I can't read lips very well.

'_You think there should be another bottom bitch?'_

She gave me a simple look that read plainly _'does it if you want, just explain to her as you do it or something…'_

I give a nod, and an idea hits me, and I sparkle again _'let's make a HoDonalds boot camp, and name it… HoDonalds training. Bam.'_

With a smirk, she agrees, and sends me a funny smile _'oh my god, you're sparkling harder than Sebastian in the first episode. It's cute~! Sparkle more, I say! More!'_

I sweat drop, somehow. _'Bish please, I am not doing this cause I want to. It just happens. And don't bring up the Donburi episode, he was too damn passionate over some raw and layered meat, girl.' _Suppressing the urge to laugh, I send the nonverbal message.

She nods, cracking up.

"Are you alright, miss? You look in pain." Lizzie states, looking worried.

She doesn't even know me, yet she's worried-bottom bitch material, right there. With a closed eye smile I reply "yes, thank you for asking, bottom bitch." I said the last part almost inaudible, so she didn't hear, but Gabi did, and snickered. I rolled my eyes, but a smile was still tugging at my lips. I'm brought out of a certain thought by a squeal-a Midford squeal.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" I ask, taking a step back.

"You all look adorable! I want to dress you all up, come this way!" she said in an incredibly high voice.

"Hell to the naw (not a typo)"was my automated response, of course. My hoes agreed with their master.

"Come with me. _Now._" She spoke, an evil aura spilling out of her.

Wow I was stunned. We followed her to some random room full of dress clothes for balls and the like. I shuddered at a pink dress in the front of the rack. She lined us up like army men at attention and stood back a few feet, pondering, and sizing some of us up. I feel like I'm being inspected by another pimp and struggle not to slap her-believe me it was hard.

"I've decided!" she said after about a minute or two. "You," she said, pointing at Mercia, "you would look good in light colors, like pink rose colored things, or just light, gentle tones, you can pull off some darker tones with that pale skin."

She looked like I had French kissed her, she was confused.

"You," she moved on, going to Angel, "you look good in the color pink, almost any shade as long as it isn't too dark, as well as red, and blue." She moved down the line to Gabi, studying her a bit closer

"You look good in green, darker blues, and darker reds, as well as purple." She said, not giving her any time for a word in edge wise, she moved to Kay, "you look good in deep colors as well, you have a range of colors wider than they do." Pointing to those who were already inspected then turned to me. "As do you. Hm…."

Lastly she stared at Heartless, cupping her chin as she thought. "You look good in darker colors, as they complement your pale skin." She finished simply.

I think she's trying to get an idea-this can't be good while we're in a room full of dresses, no, not at all. I, decide to bolt towards the door, the others following my lead. Yes, we were going to-

"Where do you think you're going my new little dollies?" she spoke menacingly. She pressed herself against the door, smirking.

Shit. The power was tucked into my belt, thinking fast, I pour some on my hand and bitch slap her, making her move out the way. We open the door and haul ass outta there.

"Yo ass now works for HoDonalds- I'll start you off at the register!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Really?" the other hoes, co-pimp, and just chica say in unison. The maid knew to stay quiet, thankfully, but gave an interested smile- she ran at a moderate speed by my side, so I could see it easily.

"What, I had to set the ho somewhat strait before I booked it outta that room." I reply, still running faster than the others, running smack dab into Ciel's office….or was it his study?

Either way, it was an important room and it looked amazing in person, I must say.

"I take it these are the people you were speaking of, Sebastian?" he asks, his eye studying us all carefully.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replies with a deep bow.

"I see." He says, lacking any true emotion.

I notice he appears to be taller, like Alois, but still shorter than him, and his voice deeper, but not too deep, and it was very interesting, his face no longer so pudgy looking, but more sharp and angular, I noticed his eye patch has a little Christmas tree decoration sticking to it, and I stifle a laugh. _'Oh, I like the decoration whore now.' _I think to myself.

He notices and arches his brow "explain to me, what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." I deadpan, looking him in the eye.

Yes, I can be a bold faced liar, but it can easily come in handy and has saved my caramel arse on more than one occasion.

Apparently he fell for it and turned his eye away from me, looking disinterested. I had no hard feelings because I would've done the same, if the situation were reversed.

Next he turned to Mercia, to which she was gushing over, saying he is so cute for his age and his cheeks were big and soft looking, and such-she started to do what she does to me and I don't mind my thunder being taken in this particular area.

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, once again impartial to her babbling. "Sebastian, they will not stay, send them out, please." He states coldly.

"Yes my lord." Is his only reply as he started to kick us out.

Hell no. I refuse to be kicked out when this world is so close to Christmas, honey. Heartless gave me a side glace to see if I'd like this to stop-I gave her a look that read "Don't bother, I'll do it myself."

We were ushered out of the study and just as the door was about to close, I wedged my pimp cane between the door and its polished frame, willing to speak my mind.

"Wait." I start.

Sebastian stops pushing us, my hoes quiet down, and Ciel looks at me-that piercing eye staring, wondering what will come out of my mouth next, and I myself didn't even know what I was to say.

Sighing, I think of nothing and do my usual thing, let my mouth run on auto pilot, my old self coming back to me-dawdling with absolutely no emotion what so ever, in my voice or on my face, and surprisingly quiet-however, just loud enough for everyone in their stunned stupor to hear.

"Sir Phantomhive, I had hoped it was below a nobleman of your stature to allow people to go with no place to stay, and so close to the merriest day of the year. It appears I was of ill judgment and will not make the same mistake twice."

If I thought the room was quiet before, then it was a cemetery now. Everyone looked at me, surprised, even Heartless, who arched a brow quizzically. It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop 3 doors away, I think. The room seemed to be taken aback at my simple logic, why, however, I'm not quite sure…

"My lord, you should not be so cold hearted to this young lady's party. Please, allow them to stay, if only for a little while." Sebastian commented, a sly smile on his face.

With an exasperated sigh, and a dismissive wave of his hand, he gave in. "very well, show them to their quarters."

"Of course." He stated with a bow, leading the way.

Having no choice, we follow him. However, I pause at Ciel's door, gently touching the frame of the door, not facing him, looking down quietly. I zone out easily, sadly, and it can be anywhere, including standing, sitting, and even while eating.

"Is there something you want?" he asked, I knew he was looking at me with that striking blue eye curiously.

"No, I'm sorry." I state, leaving the doorway to catch up with the line of people I consider friends.

"Wait." He says.

"Yes?" I ask, turning back to him.

"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. Please, forgive me."

"Sure." I say, not really caring. Once again I turn and catch up to the party of nuts I usually am with, taking note on the surroundings-the place is amazing, and it doesn't even show that well in the anime. I was stunned by how marvelous it is, in short.

"Heartless, go ahead and keep the others company, I'll call for you should I need to." I spoke to her, still looking around.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." She spoke with a curtsy and continued to walk ahead with the others.

I turn a corner and my eyes are captured by a painting I'd not seen in the anime. It was of Ciel's parents, aunt, and her husband, his hand resting on her quite large pregnant belly, smiling proudly. They all smiled, happy and content of the life they were living.

"I should have it taken down." Ciel spoke behind me.

"I like it. It seems that everyone in this picture is happy." I speak, the feeling of fear rising and falling quickly in my torso, yet I didn't jump, and even better, managed to keep my voice from hitching or something.

'_He couldn't possibly take me seriously then, could he?' _I think sourly. People who don't know me well usually take me for a proper ninja-I "appear out of nowhere" and speak rarely, but when I do I'm right, usually and speak perfect English, never smiling unless to an adult, even then its fake and rehearsed unless I'm interested in a subject, as well as my liking for dark, boyish or unisex clothes and from a distance I appear to be "the third gender." _'I'm such a weirdo, apparently.' _I mentally deadpan, slightly exasperated

"I wouldn't know." he spoke simply, folding his hands behind his back.

"I see." I spoke calmly, looking calmly at the portrait. "He seems proud." I spoke yet again.

"Indeed." He says simply.

"So, where is the child?" I ask, pretending not to know-I don't want him to know that I know the child is dead, he may think I've been stalking him or something and I don't want that creepy image of me being like a Halloween version of pedo bear, looking in his window as he is sleeping at night in the rain and thunder.

"It died before it was born." He spoke sadly, bringing me out of my strange daydream.

"I see. You have my deepest sympathy." I spoke, truly meaning it.

"It's fine. It happened ages ago." He spoke.

"I understand." I say simply.

He nods, seeming to look far away.

"Where are you from- I've not seen those clothes before." He spoke, looking over me, or rather, my clothes.

I blanch-I hadn't thought of a lie.

"Very far in America. My friends and I are rather secretive about our travel because it was not in the least pleasant. I'd rather not discuss anymore, if it's fine with you." I speak, looking away, hoping to seem sensitive to the topic. It isn't a lie, is it? That worm hole hurt like hell on the landing and it was very uncomfortable.

"I suppose I understand." He speaks, looking somewhat comprehensive to the pain I am supposed to be feeling.

Nodding, I walk to find the rooms, allowing myself to get lost- Heartless could easily lead me back. I stumble upon a pool game, to my surprise, and Lau, as well as Ran Mau, and several other people I can't exactly say I've seen before nor have interest in.

"Oh, hello." Lau said, giving me a weird smile. Ran Mau simply nods at me.

"Hello." I return the gesture, being polite.

"My, those are some strange clothes you wear, little miss." Lau comments, looking me up and down. I sweat drop, noticing he is wearing a Christmas hat, and Rau Mau had a Christmas tree necklace on.

"Yes, I happen to be from the Americas." I state simply-I'm still not lying, am I?

"I see." He speaks, nodding his head.

"Where the hell were you?" I heard Kay at the door, turning to face her, she looks mildly pissed.

"I just started wandering around a bit." I reply simply.

"Who is this young lady?" Lau asks, seeming interested.

"Who the fuck are you looking at, high ass?" she asks, arching her brow, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Please, tell me your name." he says, smiling creepily.

"Her name is Kayla." I butt in, wanting to piss her off-It earned me a good left hook to the arm and her pinning me to the wall, but I let her, it's just funny when she or I get mad-or even worse, get mad together.

"Feisty, eh?" Lau spoke with an arch of his brow, smiling all the wider.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" she spoke, still pissed at me for giving out information.

"I like ladies that fight, a lot." He spoke simply, a dream like quality in his voice.

"Your high Chinese ass can go find some other heifer, or even better, take the one on your lap- she's-right-there." She spoke, adding emphasis on the last bit, motioning toward Ran Mau dramatically.

"Ran Mau is my sister, but not of any blood. I wouldn't dare besmirch her good name, for she is important to me." he spoke nobly, hugging her, looking like a pedo bear.

"She is too damn big to be sitting in your lap man. Sister or no sister. She is too fucking big for this shit, it makes you look like a couple-she doesn't sit anywhere but right there on your little buddy, hell, she could give you a lap dance on accident if she got excited and started bouncing!" she shrieked, truly pissed and disgusted, I could easily tell. Truth is, she is right; it does make them look kind of freaky, if you know what I mean, and I'm pretty sure you do.

"Hm… I never thought of it that way…" he said, a finger to his chin.

"I know your damn ass thought about it you freaky Asian bastard!" she growled in anger.

I held her by the scruff of the collar, hoping I could choke her back out, trying it could kill me, but there's no telling what could happen if he died.

"Come now, Kay, it's not important." I drag her out successfully, even though she is a bit larger than me, although it wasn't exactly easy….

I end up dragging her aimlessly with Lau in tow, and her pissed as a motherfucker screaming obscenities at him. Sighing, I pull her up to a random wall and slap her, somewhat hard.

"Heiffa (A/N-not a typo, just a pronunciation of how she/I say it) think about this-if you harm him, what could happen? Dammit I refuse to take any risk just because you lose your temper. I will understand if he tries to rub your arse and get fresh or something, but it's just him wanting to know your name-cool it before I cool you down myself, and it will not be pleasant, dear." I speak, not caring if someone heard or something, I just needed her to calm down.

"Don't call me dear, short stack." She speaks as she gets out of my pin, stomping off.

Calming myself, I realized I had called her dear, and shrug indifferently-it's a habit I picked up from several different places, but paid no mind to.

"Oi, I'm not short." I speak calmly as I walk behind her, noticing I hear her footsteps but not my own-have I walked this silently always, I wonder to myself, mentally shrugging, my mind not producing an answer.

"Yeah, you are, get over it." She spoke again.

"Shut up already." I groan as I kick her in the duke, (A/N-Same as arse or ass or butt, for those who don't know.) watching her lose her balance for a second and stumble, a small smile gracing my features. She leads me back to the room where Heartless and the others sit, doing nothing important that I had noticed.

"Hey guys." I greet them, sitting on the bed that could fit us all maybe…

My thoughts roamed to strange things than not even I could explain, but I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock-Heartless answered the door, revealing Sebastian to be there along with the rest of the Phantomhive staff. I quirk a brow, interested.

"I do hope we aren't imposing, ma'am. We thought it would be beneficial for your party to meet the rest of the servants, should you need something." Sebastian spoke with a fake smile and a slight bow, looking at me.

"We don't mind, come in." I speak, somehow he sees me as the highest ranking of my "party."

They walked in a single file line, like children, making me smile a bit. Meyrin went up first-

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Meyrin, the maid, yes I am!" she spoke with a low bow, seemingly nervous. Next up was Finny, who seemed happy, yet nervous.

"Hi, my name is Finnian, but please do call me Finny, I'm the gardener here." He spoke, rubbing the back of his head nervously, eyes closed as he talked, his quite as of right now, mouth taking up half of his face. It was cute, I must admit.

"Nice to meet you all, the names Bardroy, but the folks around here just call me Bard. I'm the chef around these parts." The large man spoke, a cancer stick in his mouth, even though he took no precautions to keep it in, the way he was talking-mouth wide and not even seeming to remember the vile thing was there.

"I'm Sebastian, the butler, and this," he said, gesturing to the door frame, "is Tanaka. Another butler, such as myself." He finished as my favorite chibi man appeared out of seemingly nowhere, sipping his signature tea cup.

"Ho, ho, ho." He spoke.

Resisting the urge to sit down beside him, I start to introduce myself, figuring it was only fair, and polite.

"My name is Selina, and my friends here are Kayla, Gabriella, Mercia, and Angelina, as well as my maid Heartless. We come from the Americas." I state, gesturing to myself and the others, gesturing towards them as I spoke their name. unable to resist the urge anymore, I sit down beside Tanaka and he did the only thing that could have made me love him more-he produced a cup from behind his back and gave it to me, pouring a little kettle of tea for me.

"Such pretty names for such pretty ladies." Meyrin spoke dreamily, staring off into space through those thick as hell glasses.

"Don't flatter us; you act as if you are nothing to look at. You are just as pretty as Angelina, here." I state, grabbing her arm gently and leading her closer to the mirror that Heartless was holding towards her.

"Oh no, you're just being nice." She states, blushing red.

"No, honestly, you look great." I speak to reassure her.

I take another look at finny and bard, they were also not exact images of their anime selves-bard was getting wrinkles and the slightest hint of crow's feet, I could see if I squinted just slightly, or maybe stretched my eye. And finny seemed quite tall. Taller than Ciel-but then again, who wasn't in the original series? His hair also seemed to be growing out and pooling into his sunhat just a tad. And his face got a bit more angled and his eyes appear to be a bit smaller than usual, as well as his voice a bit deeper, but just barely noticeable Then Tanaka looked pretty much the same…

Then, the whole thing went down with a dramatic door opening- there stood one pissed Lizzie, the powder still on her face, fiery determination in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I dead pan, accidentally.

"I wanted to dress up my new dolls, but they ran away and I went looking for them. I just love to play dress up, don't you know?" She states, at first with a poker face, but then got into the passion that could only come with sparkles and a blissful look of "this is my life's passion~!" and reminded me of the Donburi episode with Sebastian, the cat fiend.

"I see." I state blandly.

"Oh, I'm so happy its Christmas Eve! Just one more day to wait! Oh, you all must be dressed properly tomorrow!" she gushed.

We all break out in hives, excluding Heartless and Sebastian.

"We'll get to work later on tonight, after dinner, and ladies, you'll look simply marvelous!" she gushes excitedly.

"I'm a she man." I deadpan, bringing the whole room into a state of sudden choking, or stunned silence.

"I she…what?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head to the side in misunderstanding.

I struggle to keep my façade up, but speak again "I am the great pimp daddy. Daddy is because I have a penis." I speak, trying not to die from the laughter bubbling inside me, it was starting to hurt.

She faints, dramatic and like a bad drama actor at that-she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Sighing, I realize I must tell her the truth when she wakes up. Then, a small laugh comes from me, setting off a chain reaction and then, erupting a volcano of laughs and chuckles. Sebastian gets the smelling salts and wakes her, while I regain myself and confess.

She puts her hand on her breast and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness, you scared me half to death! Paula! Come here please." She beaconed the poor woman to her side.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" she asked.

"You are to help me get them ready for tomorrow, understood?" she spoke to her with authority, making sure she understood.

"Yes ma'am." She spoke with a curtsy.

"You may help prepare dinner." She said, not even looking at her any more.

The woman spoken to scurried off to the kitchen to do as she was told.

The rest of the servants left by the order of Ciel and he left to go back to his study, I assume, and once again, we were left alone with the lunatic that assists upon the name Lizzie. She gives us _many _suggestions on dresses and hair, agitating me to no end. _'Why doesn't she get the idea that we don't want to wear this freaking crap?' _I wonder silently to myself. She had her eyes set upon me and I nearly bitch slapped her again-she suggested the most vile thing ever-

"You would look so pretty in a long flowing dress that sparkles in the light with a built in corset! Your hair could be done up with matching combs, or down or maybe in an elaborate style, with perfect slippers!" she spoke, having a girl-gasm or something.

I was utterly revolted by how passionate she was of the subject, once again. I shuddered as I thought of the possibility and the humiliation and the self-loathing and suicidal thoughts and actions, the dress would destroy everything that I am-it'd be like male cross dressing. No, I refuse to be degraded to that level of "pretty" things. I want, no, I demand to have male clothing or just wear my same clothes. Hell to the no.

~~~~Time Skip-After Dinner~~~~

I walked down the halls, looking for a bathroom to bathe in since Miss Queen of cuteness "won't let me" take a bath in the morning. I had already decided with or without her permission or anyone else's, I wasn't going to wear a dress, and I know Kay wasn't going to either-we're hardcore tomboy honey.

"Hello? Where's the John in this place?" I call as I wander still, aimlessly.

"You require assistance, young mistress?" Heartless appeared out of nowhere, looking down at me-I thought I left her in the room.

"Yeah, where the Frigg is the bathroom? Lizzie didn't give me any damn directions." I state as I feels a vein pop out on my head.

"the way is just around here." She speaks, picking me up bridal style and in a flurry of motion we're in front of a large oak door.

"How did you know…?" I trail off.

"Sebastian has shown me around." She states with a devious smile.

I shrug, kicking my legs slightly as a sign to be let down, she naturally obeys.

"Allow me to run your bath, Ojou-sama." she spoke, moving forward to open the door.

"Oh, no thank you." I speak quickly, slipping swiftly through the crack between the frame and door she created-I'm unnaturally limber, some have said, but it does come in handy.

"As you wish, Ojou-sa-"she starts as she walks in after me.

"Please don't call me that. If I have to share a title with Lizzie any longer, I will positively die." I dead pan simply, sitting on the side of the tub, taking in the sheer size and design of the room-like the rest of the manor, it was simply gorgeous, yet simple, white with accents of green and ivory or cream, it all worked together really well in my opinion. I start to zone out, thinking of how pretty it is.

"Very well, mistress. Give me a moment to fetch your night shirt." She spoke as she went off in a flurry of moment once again, only to come back moments later with a large night shirt. I give her my thanks as she runs the water for me. She's definitely the persistent type, I notice.

Once again, I thank her, and she leaves. I wait a moment before stripping and sinking into the tub. I sit there for a moment, the almost boiling hot water stinging my skin, but I don't care, or notice too much. I lean against the back edge of the tub and try to relax.

More or less it works, I suppose, because when I come back to reality I realize I'm singing a song I haven't heard in quite a long time, and I've even forgot the name of it, but I know it made me calm one day I was ready to scream my head off.

"_And here we go, we're walking far,_

_Side by side, and arm in arm_

_I stand and count the disappearing dreams, _

_And through the fog, my friends are what I see."_

My mind blares out the slightly peppy beat, and I can't stop it, nor do I want to really,

"_You're on a path that you seem to know,_

_But you don't know where to go,_

_And in the darkness it seems to be,_

_There lies a different me."_

I realize that even though I don't remember the name of the song, I know that it's the English version of an anime opening theme song. I can identify with it pretty well, I suppose. It seems so familiar, but the name just out of my reach.

"_I can hear your screams, _

_Even in my dreams,_

_They stab my heart, _

_When you let out those awful cries, _

_Stay with me."_

"_I want you to show me the world through your eyes._

_Come along with me,_

_The answers you wish to seek_

_I have discovered that it is right inside of me_

_Learn the tactics, reach the key,_

_You must learn to fly at higher game~" _

I end the song and clean myself off, stepping out of the tub and dry myself off, and quickly putting the quite baggy night shirt on, grabbing my clothes in a bundle inside the towel, and open the door to find Ciel standing there, eyes closed.

"Sir Phantomhive, is there a problem?" I stutter out, obviously not expecting him to be there, struggling to keep my composure.

"Hm? Oh, I heard singing and wanted to see who it was." He says as he opens his eye, looking…relaxed?

"It was me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started before he cut me off with a politely raised hand.

"No, I rather liked it. It was an interesting song, I assumed you learned it back in the Americas?" he spoke, making my cheeks feel strange. I chose to ignore it, shrugging it off as nothing.

"Yes, I rather like the song myself." I spoke, looking down, noticing he was also in a night shirt.

Apparently he noticed I was wearing one as well and wore a tiny smile "are the night gowns not comfortable?" he asked

"I wouldn't know." I state simply, mentally shrugging.

The smile grew "I see. Tell me, do you sing in your baths often?"

I Blanche and look away "I suppose I do."

"Maybe I should wander down to where you bathe more often-you would make a wonderful songstress, I'm sure. Have you ever taken lessons?" he spoke, the smile no longer tiny but more of a sly yet innocent type of smile.

"No, I never saw the need. I don't do well with audiences in any case, so I never even considered the idea, nor have I considered my singing good." I tell him flat out, trying not to think too hard on the words exchanged. I was not a good singer-at least I don't think so…

"It's better than you know." He spoke as he left, walking off to where I assume is his room.

His words echoed in my head, but I shake my head is if to clear it, and call Heartless to take me back to the room, where the girls, Kay excluded, spoke, trying to decide who was cutest-I roll my eyes and clap my hands

"Lights out bitches." I deadpan, climbing into the bed, falling into a much needed slumber.

Once again, I had the dream, this time, the figure forced my puppetized parent and guardian to tackle and claw at me, calling me the one cursed by the damned, scaring me shitless.

Once again, I had the eye patch-where does it come from? I don't need it-my eyes are perfectly fine, aren't they?

"You chose this." My mother spoke to me as she gouged out my eye that had the eye patch covering it before they ripped it off. The evil laughter of the figure rung in my head as I prepared myself as best as I could for the pain, waiting for the shock to end and the pain to begin.

I awoke with a start, my body jolting up from the bed, strait as a rod, my hand going to my eye that was in my dream extracted from its socket, it was throbbing uncontrollably and getting sharper by each wave of agony that swept over it, but I ignored it the best I could, noticing I'm shaking.

"Mistress, you have had another night mare?" Heartless asked from her chair, concerned.

"Yes, but I don't know why…" I spoke between pants. After another minute, the pain and shakiness left me, and I felt a bit better.

Getting up and stretching, I yawn and kick the hoes in the dukes and get ready to start the day.

"Ow, pimp daddy!" sempai groaned, rubbing her backside.

"I do what I have to, and I don't want you dreaming about Finny." I state, looming over her.

"Shut up!" she stammers, blushing wildly.

"Nah." I state as a slap her on the cheek with the pimp cane.

"Hello ladies~!" the door banged open to reveal Elizabeth and a whole rack of dresses from who knows where, and a poor Paula pushing the rack with all her might.

I face palm, dragging my hand down my face slowly. "We aren't doing this, lizzie. Okay?" I speak slowly so she understands.

"Nonsense!" she spoke, glaring.

~~~~4 hours later~~~~

We all stood, most of us in dresses. Heartless of course was wearing a dark toned dress. Very lacy and frilly in all the right places and backless, exposing her pale flesh, with a black headband with a wilting black rose. It looked seductively beautiful.

Next up was Mercia, my sempai. In short, she looked cute with a simple gothic Lolita style, yet Christmas like- blood red dress with a few frills here and there of white, with a nice neckband of white with decorative lace, blushing her ever loving arse off.

then came Angel in a slightly provocative magenta with puffy sleeves and gloves, as well as a very delicate lace that could probably tear in "no no square" positive places, but on top of the actual dress, so it wasn't too bad, with her hair done in an elaborate up do and styled with combs.

And last was Gabi, in a Christmas green dress with some accents too beautiful to describe, as well as gloves with lace around the wrists, a lighter shade of green, as well with her hair down since it was pretty short, but styled, and she pulled it off and even seemed to like it. Whatever floats her boat, bro.

And then there was Kay and me- I stood with my hair down and straitened, with the slightest indication of curled ringlets at the ends, wearing a male hat, cocked slightly to the side, and bare of any make up, unlike the previous girls, and wearing a white dress shirt with lace at the ends of the sleeves, as well a droopy bow tie I was told Ciel no longer uses, and deep blue coat, once again he no longer uses, but was a bit baggy, and full length pants the same shade of blue as the coat and black shoes. It feels like I'm in a "Anime Thrift Shop" or something-I'm wearing everything he has out grown and it's a bit baggy, as well as his cane for the one I received from Alois- it looks cooler.

As for Kay, she is just with her hair down as mine, but styled a bit and in green, instead of blue, and in shorts and a large outing coat that I don't really thing belongs to Ciel. That is the simplest I can possibly put it….. It looked bizarre, in its own way. And she didn't have a cane or hat, now that I notice.

Then there was also Meyrin who we all forced to sit and get dolled up- she looked best with colors close to her hair and made her wear her hair down and in curls with a dress with little lace and frills and flowing cloth-she looked marvelous. We even got her to take off her glasses-with the probable lie of saying Sebastian may compliment her, of course.

We all are still recovering from hurricane Lizzie and are trying not to kill her or ourselves- we looked disgustingly….pretty or cute or sexy and it was awful-if it aint broke don't fix it, tomboys stay tomboys. I kept telling myself I looked average or maybe just a tad bit handsome, but not pretty, and it wasn't working, for me or anyone at this point.

I over hear the girls talking about once again who the cutest person was. I mentally shrug sit in the chair Heartless sat it earlier, watching with mild disinterest. We were told by Lizzie to wait until they finish the food, and I don't really have a choice, so I wait, slowly zoning out in the process.

The room did not get quiet until there was a knock at the door. Heartless got up from sitting on the bed to go answer it. I didn't pay any attention to who it was. I was sort of in the rare medium of zoned out and alert.I didn't look up until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ciel standing over me. I looked around to see my friends gone. I stood up, confused. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went to the dining room for the Christmas feast. I told them that they could go ahead while I convince you to join us." He said in a plain tone, looking me dead in the eye.

I walked past him. It wasn't until I was standing in the hallway that I realized that I must have seemed so rude leaving him. I turned and tried to give the best smile I could, "Shall we go?" I asked in a polite tone.

Ciel gave me a small nod and walked out into the hallway with me. He closed the door to the room behind him. We walked side by side down the beautiful hallway. He stared at the floor the entire time. "So how has you stay been thus far?"

"It's been good." I said. I once again found myself staring at the paintings that were hung on the walls. Even though they were mostly portraits of family members they were all painted beautifully. I wanted to stop and gaze at every feature and detail of each painting but I had to remind myself not to.

"How long are you planning to be in England?" he asked as he looked straight ahead of us. We were beginning to enter a large door way but he stopped before he could open them.

"I do not know for the moment. I would rather not discuss such things at this time, please. This is a celebration. We should enjoy ourselves." I don't know what to say. How are we even supposed to get home? I never really thought about things like that. And more likely I won't ever think about that again.

"Yes. You are quite right." He opened the doors and I was amazed. There was beautiful music playing and a huge Christmas tree. Everyone that I ran into was there having fun. On the other side of the room was an enormous table with chairs on all sides. From the other side of the room I could see turkey, peas, and other fine foods on the table. There were even some kinds of food that I didn't recognize.

I saw Sempai and Gabi going after Finny and decided to help him out. Waiting for him to run past, I held out my hand and Heartless supplied me with my pimp cane, taking off my hat and replacing it with my pimp hat, and returned to her conversation with Sebby. I smack them on the arse as they pass, hearing a satisfying yelp from each, tucking my cane into my belt and smirk-the pimp daddy knows how to get his hoes in line, right quick. Heartless once again returned, replaced the hat, and went back to her business.

I even saw Kay and Bardroy talking while sipping on their drinks. From the other side of the room I saw Lau glaring at them somehow with his eyes closed. His closed peepers were fixed on the two of them.

I looked up at the ceiling to see mistletoes hung from the ceiling in various places. In every doorway that was in the room hung mistletoe. Lizzie was looking at one of the doors. I guess she is hoping to suck Ciel's poor face.

I didn't suspect for one moment that I might be under one-my biggest mistake. FUCKING EVER. The room quickly got quiet and I looked up above my head. I saw beautifully decorated mistletoe hanging from the frame of the door above my head. Ciel was still standing beside me. My first thought was to run. But Ciel had already noticed-damn.

He stared at me, studying my expression. It was as if he was trying to find something. I wanted to run but I began to hear encouragement from my friends and the others. They wanted him to kiss me. I feel betrayed by my own hoes. I knew it! The Great Pimp Daddy is all alone in this world with not a single hoe to care for him! I wanted to just fall on my knees in shame. But I still remained standing. I am not going to let this knock me down. I'll get my hoes in line, one way or another.

I didn't realize I was still standing in the doorway staring at Ciel. He simply had a tiny smile on his face, "Merry Christmas." He spoke, pecking my cheek. I was shocked. Lizzie seemed jealous, her face red with anger and stomping furiously. Ciel grabbed my hand and escorted me into the room and I didn't object. I was too stunned by what just happened. I found myself slowing zoning out again, not listening to Gabi's conversation. I didn't stop Sempai from chasing Finny. I didn't pull Kay out when Lau tried to make conversation with him only to get a cold glare. I just sat at the table, waiting for the others to join me, the kiss still warm on my cheek.

* * *

there you go, happy early holidays! my goal was to get this up by christmas.

heartless-she worked like a mad child.

chibi-i wasnt that bad, was i?

heartless-we're out of tea. when you started we had a cabinet full.

chibi-oh, sorry. also, sorry about my other story being on hatius. also, i'd like to clarify that my character selina does not have the contract on her eye showing yet, its "hiding" behind her eye, for lack of better term.

_Question-do you think longer chapters like these,(more than 8000 words) will work better, and be longer to update, or shorter, (say 4 or 5000 word) chapters with more frequent (more likely, i hope) updates better? _

_Alternate Question-do you think the fluff in this chapter is too little, or the angst, or are they fine?_

__**R&R, **bye bye~!


	9. Her Mistress, Puzzling

OK- a few things to say, i got a deviant art. art work of my characters will be there soon. The link is . but guys, ive been working on this since exactly after i finished the last chapter. It's mondo late, i know. also, i have old drawing up on the dA as of right now, for the most part, but please wait and i'll have some drawings up dealing with the story soon enough.

* * *

_Flashback-_

'_Ciel grabbed my hand and escorted me into the room and I didn't object. I was too stunned by what just happened. I found myself slowing zoning out again, not listening to Gabi's conversation. I didn't stop Sempai from chasing Finny. I didn't pull Kay out when Lau tried to make conversation with him only to get a cold glare. I just sat at the table, waiting for the others to join me, the kiss still warm on my cheek' _

As of current, it is about two weeks after Christmas and it honestly wasn't all that interesting around here. No visits from any interesting people, no kidnappings of Ciel, no letters from the queen(except a merry Christmas and Happy New Year letter, but no work) or anything- it was just very simple after new year's and Christmas, just like we've lived in the Phantomhive place all our lives, or something, it seems. I still remember the rest of Christmas night like it was five minutes ago-

_Flashback-_

'_I was still stunned, to say the least, and I was thinking, dumbstruck. _

"_Are you alright, madam?" he asks politely, seeming to be genuinely concerned, causing a bit of a "D'aw! They are too cute!" effect to rise in the room. I am sooo gonna beat them senseless later. _

"_Yes, I'm fine." I reply, trying to regain my composure from my stupor. The food is served and everything is simply astonishing- the turkey melted with an added grace as it dissolved in my mouth, the ham savory and a tad bit sweet and indescribably delicious, just the way I like it too. I was sure to ask for the outer parts, seeing it was my absolute favorite thing of the meaty creature we were tearing apart and devouring for the occasion. _

"_That's a relief." I heard him say, seemingly to himself, but none the less I still heard, puzzled._

"_Pardon?" I ask, testing him, placing on an innocent poker face, acting as if I'd not heard a word._

"_Nothing." He quickly responds, spearing a piece of turkey and taking it neatly up into his mouth. _

"_Are you positive?" I decided to toy._

_A curt nod informs me of his "confidence,"_

"_Certain." he reinforced after he swallowed, dabbing his mouth with his napkin._

"_I see." I respond. _

_After the meal, once again everyone went around doing as they pleased, my friends that weren't to themselves or with an anime character simply were huddled together, probably talking about a romance that didn't exist between me and Ciel. Needless to say, I ignored them like no tomorrow. _

_Eventually, all the meat on my plate is gone, leaving veggies and strange looking foods I'd not tried before. I skirt around the veggies and by the time dessert comes around, I expect not to get any, but shockingly, I got a very sweet piece of raspberry cobbler. I loved it and was tempted to ask for another piece but I didn't want to look like a pig. Shrugging it off, I go without, zoning out again every few minutes to be snapped back to reality by something or someone. _

_Eventually the night ends, with us all having some make shift presents of some kind, but we tried to refuse, for we had nothing in return. Sadly, they're stubborn as hell. Just moments before we all got out of our beautiful/handsome clothes that made us feel like we were "attractive," we chuckled about it, while griping. Then, it all finally ended with a random plan for revenge on the evil decoration whore.'_

_-End flash back_

* * *

I was brought out of my memory by sempai, poking me.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want." I ask, not even bothering to look at her. I hate being poked, damn it.

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"Entertain me!"

I quirk a brow and look at her suddenly "Honey, that's _your _job to entertain _me._" I retort, not even close to amused by her statement.

"I know, but still, I'm sooo bored!" she exclaimed loudly, making her voice go up high and my ears bleed.

"Go bug Sebastian, he would humor you. or even Bard. He's a pyro maniac." I dawdle my monotone sentence on. I don't want to leave my bed just to play with her. Sometimes I wonder who is really older, me or her.

"I don't wanna." She whines, still poking away, annoying me with those big ass eyes.

I sigh, really not wanting to be touched- I don't like crowds and I don't like pointless touching. "Mercia," I start, turning my head to her, looking directly into the doom that is bambi eyes, "Stop. Poking. Me. Go play somewhere else." I demand, wanting to just be left alone. I was in one of my moods and I didn't care what I said, because I honestly cant stand her doing this. It's even worse when you have something nagging at you and a dull throb behind your skull, also known as a headache.

"Chibi what's wrong?" she asked, looking cute as a mother fucker tilting her head and doing the moe pose, bambi's at the fullest.

"Nothing." I grunt as I turn away.

"It's something." She presses as she pokes again.

"Dammit stop poking me, okay?! I'm tired of you acting like you're three when I want to be left alone, or if I must have you as company, then fine, but at least act like you're freaking 16!" I scream at her, blowing my top for no apparent reason other than her poking me repeatedly. I storm off, going in random directions, not caring if I got lost, and then I stumbled upon it.

I run into a room, slamming the door behind me, going to find a place to hide until I calmed down, but then I saw the mirror. It was beautiful, but hardly used, for the dust had collected upon it, creating a sheet of it. I stood for a moment longer before I tried to continue. Key word, try.

When I tried to go to a corner, I found myself being drawn in by the mirror, my person gravitating toward it, slowly getting closer. Finally, I reach it, and it looks even more astonishing when it's closer. I place my hands on the dusty vanity and stare. I see myself and my "contract eye" begins to throb, getting ten times stronger with every pulsation. Eventually, I cant take it anymore and hear a rippling scream tear through the Manor; my scream.

A bright light envelopes the room, coming from somewhere I couldn't explain for the life of me. I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms, naturally, I suspect Heartless. My fingers seem to wield minds of their own as they grasp the cloth on her body with a desperate death grip, tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall-the pain was too much. Then, I heard more than one scream join mine, but it was….two separate ones?

'_Is the pain driving me mad?' _I think, forcing myself to contain my cries of agony, stuffing my face into Heartless' stomach, muffling the strained noises that did slip out. The screaming was muffled by a thud and grunts, and I was no longer suffering. In curiosity, I retract my face and turn to see a huddled mass of limbs on the floor next to me. an eerie smile settles upon my face and I rush toward the disfigured jumble.

"Get the hell up, Kyuubi, Darline! Welcome to kuro, my lovelies~!" I nearly sang, giddy with random delight.

"Wait, what?" was their unified response to my greeting. I laughed, happy that I had more friends here and that that annoying pain was finally gone. Yay.

They still were still a tangled mess, so I sigh and hold out my hands to yank them both up. They weigh a lot but with a lot of effort I finally got them both standing.

"Where are we? Where have you been? You and everyone else has been missing for three days!"Kyuubi squealed, hugging me awkwardly. She's a head and a half taller than I and very skinny, so it cant be helped, or so I think. I allow the hug and look up at her, confused.

"Honey, its been about 3 weeks, close to a month, here." I tell her. She stares at me, lost, and I stare at her, unblinking. She looks a way, shuddering.

"Gah, don't do that!" she squeaks, making me chuckle.

"Doing what?" I ask, arching a brow creepily. I knew what I was doing, but it was just too fun to stop.

"That!" she bellowed weakly, making me laugh. She tried to sound pissed, but it just didn't work for her, her voice was just too small.

She was pulled into a hug from Darline, and she blushed, but hugged back.

"Come on, happy couple, break it up, you need to look around." I deadpan, chibified and a disinterested expression on their now sparkling love fest.

Yes, they are lesbo/bi. Who gives a shit?

"Chibs, where are we?" Darline asked, finally letting go of Kyuubi.

"I'll give you a hint, my sexy sasquatch of a friend." I start, thinking for a spilt second and smirk, standing strait and mocking Sebby, making my voice deep and bowing deeply. "Bocchan, your snack is ready." I finish with standing strait, and smiling seductively, sparkles exploding from my person.

A high pitched squeal tore through out the mansion, accompanied by the sound of feet clanking closer. The door bust open just as Darline and Kyuubi's lifeless forms hit the floor.

"Heartless,"

"Sebastian"

Ciel and I spoke at the same time, then look at each other. I thought I saw a ghost of a blush on his face. Silly, I know. We stared at each other for a little longer, then looked in the opposite direction hastily.

I could sense the smirk on Heartless' and Sebby's faces. It pissed me off, and apparently it pissed Ciel off too.

"Just prepare them a quarters and make sure they aren't ill." He muttered crossly.

"Of course, Bocchan." Sebastian spoke.

"Heartless, help him." I growled, glaring at her still smirking form.

"Naturally, mistress." She walked over and picked up darline with ease, cradling her with one arm, and bent to pick up kyuubi, doing the same with her and the other arm.

Sebastian darted ahead, presumably to prepare the quarters.

"How did they get here?" Ciel asked, not bothering to look at me yet.

"I honestly don't know. I just looked at the mirror and my eye started hurting… Then after that…" I was unable to go on in my explanation.

"You don't have to say anymore." He relied, a nice tone of comfort lacing his voice as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I give a small smile "Thank you for being so understanding. I know it must be frustrating, always able to get an answer normally, but not over something like this." I mutter, looking down.

"A little," he agrees, taking a pause. "But how do you know…?" he trailed off, his hand slipping away.

"Tales of the Queen's Loyal Guard Dog are not hard to come by, even in the Americas, Sir Phantomhive." I spoke, a small smirk on my face as I leaned on the wall nearby.

"I see." He says curtly, an amused smile dancing on his lips. "But please, call me Ciel."

With a nod, I leave, standing outside the doorway. I give a small grunt, and as I expected, heartless was by my side, hitching me on her back. "Where to?" she asked.

"To Darlene and Kyuubi." Was my curt reply.

We were there in no time, as expected. With a long sigh, I push open the door and look at everyone crowding around the seemingly sleeping duo. As I walk forward, everyone takes a few steps back, they knew I needed room.

I stared at them both, for a little while, right between the beds, before I sigh again and sit on Darlene's bed. I smirk. "Get the smelling salts. And not the gentle ones either." I command, watching heartless leave the room, walking.

Through the crack in the door I see her run off in a blurry dash. I turn my attention back to the girl at my side, and blink slowly. Why were we brought here? And were the things that happened just before they came here related to their arrival? I pondered for a moment before a bag was placed into my hand. I snap back to reality and none too gently rip open the bag and take some of the contents into my hand, shoving my hands into both of their faces and waiting a second.

"GRAHH~!" screams and laughs collected in the room, the girls jumping up, alarmed and unsuspecting.

My facial muscles spasm and contort themselves into a twisted smile I did not permit, and a small chuckle escapes my lips. Standing, I fix my facial issue to deadpan "I'm glad the happy couple is awake. If you faint again I'm just gonna leave you both where you fell. You weren't dreaming, we are indeed in Black Butler, _do not _freak out over seeing the characters, understood?" I summed up, glaring at Darlene at the last bit for emphasis, a menacing black aura surfacing behind me. She fangasms over pictures for Ra's sake, what's she going to do with the real thing?

They both shrunk back, looking terrified. I smirk and turn, walking to the door, then turning my head while leaning against the wall. "You coming or what?" I nearly barked, a mischievous look taking on my features.

They were dumb struck, causing me to cross my arms and shake my head. "Mn, mn, mn, you both are slow. But I guess ignorance is bliss." I mock them, then hold out a hand and point my index finger, palm up.

"Does this make it easier?" I taunt as I make the come here motion with said finger, walking out.

"Ohhhh…." They speak in unison, making me sigh as I think of leaving them behind. They finally follow me and I lead them around to the front staircase and show them the downstairs which I know pretty well, and give them I mini tour. I see Sebastian out of the corner of my eye at some point, and give a nod, "Take it from here, will you, Sebby?" I spoke, walking back to the room, not giving him a chance to reply, covering my ears; although I knew the effort was in vain. "3, 2, 1." I counted down. And exactly on my mark I heard a loud squeal.

* * *

_At the Trancy Manor~_

"Claude, did you hear something?" Alois asked, grabbing onto Claude, feeling scared.

"no." Claude lied. He didn't want a whiny Alois to worry about. He'd _just _stopped crying from the pimp thing.

_Back to the Phantomhive Manor~_

* * *

I saw Sebastian cringe and force a smile, dark lines shadowing his face. I could only chuckle, bemused at his obvious pain. He had "Why must I be so handsome?" written all over his face.

When Darlene finally ceased her fangirl squeal on steroids, she glomped him and felt him up. Literally, she ran at him and hugged him, then sniffed his scent and touched his ass, groping it. He stiffened, his hair jagging up with some of his clothes. I couldn't contain my laughter as she steps away, giddy, and gets hit by Kyuubi, who is a very jelly and possessive/protective uke.

"Aww, Kaylynn, I'm sorry but its _Sebby…_" she pleaded forgiveness.

Kyuubi is just a nickname, as you could have guessed by now, but her real name is Kaylynn. I eventually went back to my room, finding the others there, discussing something.

Mercia looked at me, and I averted my eyes, ashamed of the events of earlier. I walk up to her and give a light choke hold on her neck, and hide my face in her curly hair.

"Yo, biscuit, you forgive and forget, right?" I mutter gently into where I thought her ear was, then pulled away, looking her in the eye for as long as I could before my eyes naturally adverted themselves.

She grinned and hugged me, whispering to me "Of course, what's sempai without her chibi?"

I smirked "I dunno, but I don't care to find out."

"Me either." She agreed shyly.

I walk over to my bed and flop down on it, thinking. Eventually I relaxed and into that rare daydream yet still asleep state, and then finally, real sleep.

* * *

_I woke up, and I stared blankly at the hands felt strange, and I found I had been clutching the bed sheets, my knuckles white from the tight grip._

"_Another nightmare, Ojou-sama?" I heard heartless ask from somewhere on the left side of me. I lazily loll my head over to her direction, seeing her, my vision hazy and a bit distorted. I ignore it and nod, sitting up sluggishly, not wanting to trigger another headache. _

"_You have my apologies. Your preference for breakfast, ma'am?" she spoke, helping me to the edge of the large bed and helping me out of my night gown. I put up no resistance, wanting to make it easier on her. She sweeps it off me in very few, flowing movements, helping me into my day clothes. _

"_A scone and a muffin. With milk." I mutter after a moment of slow, muddled thought. _

_Eventually she left and came back with my breakfast, which I toyed with and picked off of until I got bored._

"_Something troubles you?" she asks, a knowing look on her face. _

"_Something seems….off." was all I uttered, playing with my fingers that lay in my lap, restless._

_She took my food away, but not before toying with me "How so?" she asked just at the door, pausing to hear my response. _

_I sigh and shake my head, my hand coming up to my eye. " I've no clue of how to explain. I… My dreams…They don't feel like just dreams anymore." I attempted to give her an answer._

"_Well, that certainly is peculiar." She spoke as she left to dispose of my left overs._

_I walk to my vanity and stare in the mirror; my mental self wheezes in shock, while my physical body just stared, unphased. _

_This was not me. The person in the mirror is taller with shorter hair and with… Glazed over eyes, suggesting she was in a daze._

"_Little girl of the damned." She muttered to herself. Instantly, there was a flash of white, that faded to grey, his figure fading into my line of vision, smirking triumphantly. 'Acceptance is the first step of true healing, little one.' He all but purred before I went back to what passes for my regular vision, staring in the mirror at…Not me. My head began to hurt, but I ignored it the best I could, continuing my stare down with the refection of not me. _

"_Disgusting…" I mumble lower than a whisper, turning away. _

"_Mistress, something bothers you?" she asks me._

"_No. Nothing." I reply, lying._

"_Very well." She spoke, although we both knew of my lie and of her pretending to believe it. _

"_The ball is today, correct?" I ask, grabbing the brush from the vanity, brushing my hair; she at least allows me to do this much. _

"_Yes. Is there any preference on the dress of the evening?" she asks, standing to help me, raking her fingers through my hair gently. It faintly tickled; not that I minded. _

"_I suppose nothing in too disgusting a color." I spoke, nose wrinkling at the thought of me wearing something like a bright pink or a flamboyant red. It repulsed me. Not me, and me, me._

_She chuckled. "But of course."_

_I roll my eyes, crossing my arms, unsatisfied. "Must we even attend? It's a pointless party." _

"_True, but it may drop your social status considerably." _

_I scoff "what of it? I doubt anyone truly will burst into tears if I'm not present."_

_She gives a small smile, gently taking the brush from my hand, doing it herself. "You've forgotten your fiancé?" she inquires._

"_I doubt even he will think much of it. I don't even remember what that twit looks like." 'Just when I forget him, he has to escort me to this damned massive waste of time. Just __perfect, __I thought bitterly, turning away from the mirror and sighing, exasperated._

* * *

I woke with a start, my breath shaky and labored, and in a cold sweat. When I got over the shock of it all, I noticed my fingers were numb from grasping the covers, my knuckles a paste like white.

"Another nightmare, mistress?" heartless asked.

De ja vu shot through me. I darted to the vanity, staring at the reflection hard, making sure it was _me-me, _and not _me-her._

Once I see that I am my normal self, I collapse in relief, my muscles no longer willing to hold my weight. I didn't care; I was in some strange state of blissful hysteria.

'_I'm me, I'm me' _was the only thought that ran repeatedly through my mind, as I slowly recollect myself.

"yes." I answer.

"I see." She states, watching me carefully, unsure of what I'd do next, I'm sure.

I stand and walk back to the bed. I'm glad everyone got their own rooms here, instead of us all being stuffed into one large quarters. I'd hate to see their reactions to my little scene I just enacted.

"Your nightmare must have been quite terrifying." She states as she holds out a pair of shorts and shirt to me.

I freeze. "…no, they aren't. Just… too real, too," I struggle for the word I am missing. "confusing." I end lamely, frustrated with myself.

"I see." She says slowly.

I take the clothes from her and nod, then strip to my bra and panties, not even noticing I'm doing so as I change.

She eyes me up and down, smiling deviously. I notice and stare back, puzzled. "What?" I ask.

"It's a shame you refuse to wear appropriate clothing for your sex, is all." She spoke politely.

My face feels hot as I deadpan at her for what feels like forever. She grins at me. The only thought that ran through my mind was _'my own damn maid thinks I'm attractive. How sad is that?' _

I face palm after an eternity, earning a small but audible giggle from the demoness my side. With a 'humph' in reply, I finish dressing and stomp back over to the dresser, brushing my hair roughly.

I see that out of the corner of my eye in the reflection, she gives me what I dubbed "The Look;" she makes her way over to me, gently takes the brush, and combs through my hair with it softly. (A/N-Remember in Black Butler II when Ciel smacks Sebby's hand away in the opening and he gives him that look when Ciel looks back at him? That's it.) I don't know why I allow her, but for a brief moment, I do. Then my anger at her subsides a bit, even so, my arms cross in defiance.

When she finishes, I dart out of the room, in search of a ho. I wander around, and find myself at Mercia's door. I open it to find her asleep, and deicide to wake her up.

"Yeah viscount, this here ho _is _very cheap. What? You'll give me two grand or her? Oh, how noble." I speak into her ear, pulling away just in time to avoid her sprawling about, rudely awakened.

"WHAT!?" she wailed.

I was a laughing mess, clenching my stomach, tears in my eyes.

"CHIB, DON'T DO THAT!" she barked at me, even though she was smiling a little.

"Jeez, what crawled up your arse and died?" I asked though fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" she pouts.

I roll my eyes but quiet down anyway. we were unaware of the darkening sky outside, trying to let us know time was not on our side.

* * *

It was dark and I was getting ready for bed, but I was on the top floor. Not knowing where the bathroom on this level was, I wonder around for a bit, and eventually Sebastian appears out of nowhere.

"Are you in need of assistance, milady?" he asks, giving a perfectly rehearsed smile.

I give a false smile of my own, looking happy for his uncanny timing. "Where's the bathroom on this floor?" I ask politely.

Just as I see through his smile, he sees through mine, but we both say nothing, so it's as if it never happened.

"Why, I'd be delighted to show you." he spoke in mock kindness.

"Thank you." I speak, allowing him to lead the way.

The only noise is the sound of his shoes hitting the rug as we walk down many long corridors. I knew after the second long hall that we were going to no wash room. But where were we going?

The since you get when something is going to be bad sneaks up on me, the feeling of the hairs on the back of my neck standing up annoyed me and I force myself to keep my calm. With each step it got worse, and I force myself to remember the way back just in case I need to run, even though I know it's pointless.

'_take two lefts, one right, run four doors down, turn, take three rights, and one left' _

He looks back at me, smirking, his eyes glowing magenta. I resist the urge to glare at him. Finally, he opens a door and holds it for me to walk in. I try and look fearless and walk strait in, crossing my arms defiantly when I see Ciel. "Why am I not at a bathroom like I requested?" I ask, staring coolly at him.

"Because, I need some questions answered." He spoke, no hint of wanting to be bothered with nonsense in his voice. I resist the urge to smile. _'I'll give him more than answers.' _I think.

"Have a seat." He orders.

"I'm fine standing, thank you." I reply.

"sit." He replies sternly, glaring.

"Very well." I say, sitting in a seat across from the desk he was sitting at.

"First question, why was it my manor that you and your party chose to be driven to?" he stares at me coldly.

"We were at first closest to the Trancy Estate, but the owner and I had a little dispute and I won. He begged me to leave his home and we were driven here," I spoke truthfully, "why does it matter?" I ask.

"I ask the questions, you answer them, understood?" he spits harshly.

"Fine, I'll do as you wish." I droan.

He seems a bit satisfied with my answer. "Splendid. Now how did you get to England?"

"An uncomfortable journey." I speak, telling the truth again. It was really uncomfortable and awkward.

"Be more specific."

"I don't know how." I speak coolly, crossing my legs and leaning back against the chair, appearing relaxed.

"Don't toy with me." he all but snarls through clenched teeth.

"Ciel, I think you should control your temper. I'm not toying with you." _'Yet.' _I think.

"Next question. Where did those two girls come from?" he demands, eye boring a hole through me.

"I don't know. I answered that before didn't I?" I ask a bit sourly.

"I said I was the one to ask the questions."

"Fine. Next?"

"Where in the Americas' do you come from?"

Very far south of north America." Once again, truth. I refuse to toy just yet.

"I see." Was his curt reply.

"Now," I start, leaning over the table, laying my elbows on it and smirking, "time for round two. This is my quiz show now, Skippy John Johns." I stare at him, forcing my first question upon him. "Why am I here?"

He blinks in surprise. "I don't have to answer to-" he started.

"Ahbahanana!" I shout above him to shut him up. He seems bewildered. I hold back a chuckle and ask more forcefully. "_Why am I here?_"

He seems stunned by my sudden aggressiveness. "I… I needed to know." He half mutters.

"To know what?" I egg him on.

"…to know the mystery surrounding you girls."

I stand and pace back and forth, to and fro, around the Hidden Office.

"I see. Ciel, does it eat you inside to know that there's a case you can't solve? Does it burn because it's right in front of you and you can do _next to nothing _to solve it?" I spoke, killing his pride a little bit more with each syllable.

It's so obvious on his pretty boy face it's sad. He knows it's on now. I can barely contain my chuckles of delight. I felt so twisted, so using, so… like Him from The Power Puff Girls… he is my favorite bad guy and all, but it felt so… unbelievable. Seriously, it felt like I needed the naughty Santa outfit and go-go boots.

The man from the dreams comes back to me, his smirk showing pure delight. _'You're doing wonderful, my little Princess. Continue on and make me proud.' _I nearly puke on the desk, and shake the image from my head. What does he want? I wonder. With a mental sigh I remember this isn't the time and go back to Ciel.

"Sod off." He growls.

I act unaffected, and sit on his desk, smiling as I caress his face. The look of shock he has…it amazes me.

"Ciel, please, just let it go. I can't give you all the answers, and the truth will just confuse you. Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?" I speak to him affectionately, rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

He stares at me disbelievingly, then when he's out of that stupor, his face contorts in anger, sweeping his hand violently across the desk in attempt to get me away. "Stay away from me you vixen!" he shouts,

Just before his hand hits my arse, I grab it, and glare at him, smiling. "Ciel, want to know a secret? You may have your secrets, but I already know them, but you don't know mine, or any of ours. Every one of us, excluding Mercia, know about your contract with Sebastian, why you wear that eye patch, and even why your past is what it is and who did it. You have no secrets from us. We have many secrets on you." I say in an innocent manner, tilting my head to the side a bit.

I call only force a giggle as he snatches his hand away.

"What are you saying, I don't believe you! You witch!" he screams at me.

I stand on the desk (it's okay, the nightshirt is too long for him to see anything) and do a backflip off of it, landing right behind him. I giggle again as he seems terrified of me, and I lean in and give him a big hug, whispering in his ear in a sing song-y way "I'm no vixen, I'm no witch, so get your facts strait, bitch."

He tenses.

"Hey, Ciel, didn't you say that Sebastian is your pawn that you can move however many spaces that are needed to win? Why don't you call upon your noble Knight? Are you afraid he just won't quite stack up to my Rook? You may be Sebastian's King, but I am Heartless' Queen, and when that piece is out of its little corner…You know it's hard to get rid of, and it has a nice and far range, annihilating all of your pawns. Even….him" I purr in his ear, pointing to a confused Sebastian in the corner.

He's shaking now, and I can only giggle in his ear. "Y-you..." he is unable to finish.

"You know…" I breathe, "The object of chess is to capture the king. You are the king, so I will captivate you, making your kingdom and throne crumble at my feet. And when that happens, you know what'll come next? The game _won't _end there. You make toys, for the Funtom Company, so you should understand toys themselves, right? If not, you will. Don't piss me off and none of what I said will happen, okay?" I get up, jump over the desk, and start to make my way out.

"Wait!" he manages.

I stop, turning my head I a little to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"How do you know all of this? What do you mean?"

I ignore him completely and glare at Sebastian. "I know not to ask you for directions again. You aren't worth your salt, and one hell of a butler alright; one hell of an awful one." I growl and smile, looking back at Ciel, and see him shaking again, breathless. "Aw, don't fear me, not just yet. Fear is when you do something wrong. This, Ciel, was only your warning." I speak my final words to them before I leave, acting as if none of the whole event ever happened.

But before I'm out of earshot, I hear them talking.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian asks.

"I…what _is_ she?"

"I'm not sure; I've never seen the likes of her before."

I laugh, still walking along, finding my room and seeing heartless waiting for me. I smirk; putting a hand on what would be my hip if anything was there. "You miss me?"

She nods. "I was starting to worry."

"No need." Was my curt reply as I fall into bed, closing my eyes, not wanting to see anything anymore. One last thought lingered in my mind before i drifted off to sleep.

_'All that for a damn shower I never got to take.' _

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, i worked hard. PLEASE understand that Mercia and Sempai are the same person!

**_question-which of my OC's based of my friends and I do you like best and why? What don't you like about this character?_**

**_BONUS QUESTION~ what song did Selina sing in the last chapter while bathing?(the name was not mentioned, so don't try and look for it.) The first person to guess correctly gets to give me a suggestion for a one shot for this fandom involving my story somehow(meaning no mature or yaoi/yuri) or give me a suggestion for the next chapter and I use it somehow. If any questions arrive ask me any time through a PM, and Send the idea through PM as well, as not to spoil it for the other readers. BYE MY LOVELIES~! _**


End file.
